Just By Chance
by Rayne Angel Dumas-Hardy
Summary: Analei meets Edge at a signing. A friendship develops, then chance changes it all. Analei is faced w a responsiblity she isn't sure she is ready for & Adam is left to make the most influential decision of his life. R&R I beg of U!
1. Meet Me In Pittsburgh

Just By Chance Written by Rayne Angel Dumas-Hardy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Edge or Adam Copeland, or any other professional people featured in this fiction.  I do, however, own the non-famous people (ex. the characters of Analei and Layla), but I cannot regulate who reuses my names.  I just ask that you please not steal what I have worked so hard at creating.  This is my first fan fiction that I have posted, so be kind, but truthful.  If it sucks let me know and give me pointers on how to improve it.  If you love it, let me know that too.  Enough of me rambling…read my story.  :-D

_A/N: In this fiction Adam Copeland is not married and has never been married.  Just so no one thinks he is cheating on Alannah._

Chapter 1:

Meet Me In Pittsburgh 

I never get sick of seeing my favorite people live.  This would be the reason I am presently in line for the past three hours.  Being at a signing for my favorite WWE Superstar never seems like a waste of time.  In fact, I have already stood in line for Adam Copeland's autograph five times before today.  I keep hoping one day he will remember me.  Although, I realize that the WWE character that he portrays, Edge, has many other fans.  So the likelihood that he could recall my face from the thousands that have paraded in front of him is very close to nil.

            "Analei," a voice spoke to me.  "Are you going to move?  We are almost at the table."

            Yeah, that was enough to snap me out of my monologue.  I turned to my best friend and cohort, Layla.

            "Well of course I am going to move, straight into Adam's heart that is!"

            We giggled together as we inched closer to where my idol was sitting.

            About all that has been said so far, a girl can dream, can't she?

            When my turn came, I asked if I could get my picture taken with him.  Adam, as I refer to him, smiled and granted my wish.  Security let me stand behind the table right next to Adam.  Layla was allowed to come around also so she could get a full-length shot.

            Adam leaned over after Layla snapped the picture.

"Hey, I recognize you from the Pittsburgh signing last year.  Around nine p.m. tonight meet me on the fourth floor of the hotel across from the arena.  We'll hang out or something."

            I was instructed to walk back around the table.  Adam quickly scrawled his name across the glossy pinup.  As he handed me the autograph, he winked at me.

            My heart was thumping in my chest by this time.  Did I hear correctly?  Did Adam Copeland, the WWE's Edge, just ask me out?  Am I imagining all this?

            'Ok, ok, Self.  Breathe.'

            I only hope I didn't look so nervous or worse yet, childish in front of Adam.  Then I noticed Layla looking at me.  She had a perplexed expression on her face.

            "Analei, Hun, snap out of whatever state you're in.  What's the matter with you?  We have met him before and I have never seen that crazy grin.  What's up?"

            I fixed my glassy eyes upon her.  My jaw dropped, closed, and dropped again.  We were far away enough from where Adam was sitting so I didn't keep my elation in check.

            "Oh my God, Layla! Oh my God!" was all I managed to get out before I started screaming and jumping around.  I know I must have looked like a fool, but who cares?

            "Okay, okay.  I think I am calm now.  After you took the picture Adam told me to meet him at the hotel tonight.  We are going 'hang out.'  Isn't that awesome?!"

            Layla just stared at me.  Her jaw then did the same thing that mine did a few minutes ago.

            "Are you serious?  Adam Copeland just invited you to the hotel?  Come on Ana, who do you think you are kidding?"

            An angry scowl crossed my face.  She didn't think I was telling the truth.

            "Lay, did you not see him bend down?  I mean it had to be obvious.  He is over six foot tall.  I am only five foot, eight.  That had to be noticeable.  Then did you not see him wink as he handed my the picture?"

            Layla just sighed.

            "Yeah, I did notice all that.  I just figured he was humoring you or something."

            "Well he wasn't humoring me.  He was serious.  So now what do I do?"

            The two of us just stared at each other for a moment.  Then it was a mad dash to the car, as I needed to go home and rethink this evening's attire.  I could not chill with a bunch of professional wrestlers in their merchandise.  That would make me look like an obsessed fifteen year-old fan.

            Back at my apartment, Layla was sitting on the queen size bed while I stood in my closet, flinging clothing at her.  I nearly had my entire wardrobe now on a huge pile by Layla's feet.

            "I think I have found it," I pronounced holding up a dark blue top and a pair of black capri pants.  It was a sensible outfit.  And blue always made my eyes stand out.

            I changed and the two of us prepared for the evening.

*  *   *   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Smackdown! was great.  Adam looked spectacular as he flew around the ring.  He got the pin on Eddie Guerrero by way of the Edgecution.  Layla and I have never cheered so much in our lives.  I think Adam purposely looked for me during the match, because he posed at our side of the ring after he won the match.  I swear he stared me straight in the eye and winked before walking back up the ramp.  Soon after that match I took off for the hotel.  Layla gave me the thumbs up meaning to have a great time all the while a look of pure envy showing in her eyes.

It was at that point I felt a little guilty, but Adam had asked me to meet him, not her and not both of us.  Edge was not even her favorite wrestler.  I quickly shrugged off this depressing feeling as I walked out into the brisk autumn air.  I folded my arms across my chest, not because I was cold, but because of the anxiousness that had begun to creep over me.

            'What would he want to do?  Who else would be joining us?  Will I look like a complete fool among all the sophisticated people?'  All these thoughts ran through my head as the elevator ascended to the fourth floor.

            Once up there, I had no clue as to where to go.  I had not even noticed that Adam did not tell me what door to knock on when I got up there.  Lucky for me the hotel was very posh and had an elegant lobby opposite the bank of elevators.  I took a seat in an overstuffed black chair.  There were no magazines on the small tables throughout the room, so I sat and drank in my surroundings.

            Even though I had lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for seven years, I had not once been in Whyndham Gardens.  Now I know why.  This place was way out of my price league.  The time that I had been in the city had been spent as a college student and now as a member of an emerging marketing company.  Although I am making a very good living for a twenty-six year old, there is no way that I could ever consider myself in the lap of luxury.  Not until now at least.  Just being in the lobby of the fourth floor made me feel special.  There were large expensive oil paintings hanging on the walls.  I recognized many of them as prominent people of Pittsburgh's past.  My eyes drifted to the ceiling.  It was scalloped with a beautiful pattern in swirls that resembled paisley.

            By this time I was bored with looking around me so I decided to see what interesting things I could discover in my purse.  Nothing all that exciting, that's what.  A few gum wrappers, my credit card holder, keys to my blue Jetta, some make up and my cell phone.  I plucked out the gum wrappers and looked around for a trashcan.  There were none to be found in such a fancy place, so back into the purse went the wrappers.

            I looked at my watch.  It was almost nine thirty.  Then a thought crossed my mind.  How could I have been so naïve, Adam was only kidding when he invited me here.  I should have realized that.  Vince never lets anyone leave before the show is over.  My head slumped down.  I could feel my cheeks reddening with embarrassment.  I was about ready to leave when I heard the ding of the elevator.

            Still too embarrassed to see who had come up to the fourth floor, I kept my head down and pretended to be fascinated with my silver bracelet.

            'Hopefully whoever it is will just walk to their room and not see me sitting here like a fool,' I thought.

            Nope that was not to be my luck tonight.

            "Hey sorry I made you wait, but I had to convince Mr. McMahon I had a better place to be," Adam said followed by a strangely nervous laugh.  He crossed the room and sat opposite of me in another of the big, plush chairs.

            "How do you like this place?  Crazy, it's like a palace."  He glanced at me and then looked quickly away.

            Then the conversation moved to a more comfortable topic, wrestling of course.

            "Great match tonight, Adam."  I made a point to use his real name.  I was not dealing with a character at the moment.  His body language told me that.  His legs were relaxed and he was leaning back in the chair, probably because he was exhausted from working.  His arms were resting in his lap.

            Suddenly Adam turned a bright red.  He gave me a half smile as he spoke, "Oh my gosh.  I don't even know your name.  That was very rude of me.  I invite you up here and have no clue who you are.  Okay wow, that makes me look really bad."

            I was beginning to understand what he meant.  It did look trashy, more like a booty call than just hanging out with some friends.

            I stood up and stuck out my right hand.  "My name is Analei Chasez."

            Adam stood also.  Instead of shaking my hand, he pulled me in for a friendly hug.

            "Nice to meet you Analei.  I'm Adam Copeland."  He flashed me that award-winning smile before continuing.  "Well now that we know who we are, should we migrate to somewhere a little more comfortable?"

            I gave a nod and he led us down the hall.  The inside of the hotel room was even more beautiful than the lobby had been.  There was a large sitting area just to the left of the door.  A moderate size kitchen with a wet bar was opposite that.  A small hallway was straight ahead.  Through the doorway I could glimpse part of what had to be a magnificent bedroom.

            "Take a seat there, Analei.  Would you like anything to drink?"  Adam was standing by the refrigerator door.

            "If there is any kind of soda in there I would like that."

            Adam chuckled.  "You can tell that you are not a Pittsburgh native.  I have learned from hanging out with Kurt Angle that carbonated beverages around here are called pop.  So since I have figured that much out, tell me more about yourself.  I am sure you already know a lot about me, as I have seen you at the past couple of signings."

            He has noticed me before.  That's not possible.  Thousands of people are at each signing.  I don't stick out that much, do I?

            I looked up.  Adam stood in front of me holding out a class of Coke.  He had this weird look on his face.  Then I realized that I had not answered his question.  His revelation that he remembered me had thrown off my concentration.

            "I am originally from eastern Pennsylvania.  I grew up about an hour away from where the Rock went to high school, actually.  Steve Blackman lived just a few blocks from me, too.  Geez, I sound like an obsessed wrestling fan.  I am sorry."

            Adam reassuringly touched my arm.  "That's quite alright.  I was way worse.  Then I became a professional wrestler.  Trust me you have nothing to be ashamed of.  Go on and tell me more about you."

            I let out a breath that I had not known I was holding.  Adam really wanted to get to know me.  That made me relax a little more.

            "I went to college here in Pittsburgh and just recently acquired my masters in business, marketing to be specific.  I now work for a company downtown.  There really is not much else to say.  I have not led an adventurous life."

            "That makes you about twenty-five, right?"

            I smiled.  "Twenty-six, but you were close."  We both laughed.  'This could be the beginning of a friendship here.'

            From there the conversation drifted into wrestling again.  We talked about the past and how we both missed Edge tagging with Christian.  Adam expressed how he felt when Jay Reso's character was moved to RAW.  I got the impression that even though they only pretended to be brothers during their tag champ reigns, Adam connected with Jay as if they really were brothers.  We also pondered on the future of the business, the strength of the fan base, and what storylines we would like to see develop for different talents in the company.

            It was getting late, but I didn't want to leave just yet.  Adam suggested we either watch a movie or something on tv because if he continued to talk his throat was going to be worse off than his body after a ladder match.  I guess he didn't want me to leave either.  So we settled down on the couch facing the big screen tv.  Digital cable allowed us to pick a decent movie, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.

            Part way into the film, my eyes became tired of reading the subtitles.  Man do I ever hate having to read to watch a movie.  That defeats the whole purpose of _watching_ a movie.  Adam must have felt the same way, because before long I felt his hand caress my arm.  It sent shocks of electricity through my body.  There was no way that it was actually happening.  Wait, why am I complaining?  This is what I have dreamed of for so very long.

            It started with a small kiss on the cheek.  That one kiss led to more, much more.  The couch was not big enough for Adam's tall frame.  He stood up from the black leather couch and pulled me up with him in a strong, passionate kiss.  Leading the way, Adam made his way to the back of the hotel room.  Once inside the bedroom I was met with a gigantic king size bed.  There were fluffy white pillows all over it.

            Adam turned me around and we continued with the events that had started on the couch.  As the night drew on, our clothing came off.  What happened next is only logical.  Afterwards, I feel asleep on Adam's shoulder with his arms around my body.

            The next morning was a bit awkward.  I was not quite sure what Adam was thinking.  All my uneasy feelings were put to rest when he asked if we could talk.

            "Listen Analei," Adam signed.  Oh no, this is not going well.  "I didn't mean for that to happen.  Please understand that.  I don't want you to leave my hotel room thinking that you were a booty call.  I have recognized you from some signings the WWE had here in Pittsburgh in recent years.  I guess you could call it a recurring crush.  You are an amazing person, and that is not a blow off sentence.  I would love for us to keep in touch.  As I don't have many contacts outside my job, so I guess what I am asking is, if it's okay with you, that we…umm…"

            "I know what you are getting at Adam.  The past few hours were a surprise to me.  Even in my wildest dreams there is no way I could have even thought of it.  And if you want keep a friendly correspondence going, I would definitely agree to that," I interrupted his nervous chatter.

            So we exchanged email addresses and promised to keep in touch.  I had every intention of doing so and from the sound of it so did Adam.  I left his apartment that morning before him.  Leaving with him would have been nice, but he explained we would run the risk of mass hysteria if fans saw Edge leaving a hotel with a gorgeous female.  Even at that, through all that had happened in the past 12 hours, I blushed.

            Once outside Whyndham Gardens, I dialed Layla's number.  She answered on the third ring.

            "Hey chica, it's me.  Can you swing by on your way to work and pick me up at the hotel?"

            I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Layla let out a surprised scream.  "You're still there?  Ana what happened there?  Some wild party that I missed?"

            "Calm down," I reassured her.  "I will tell you all about it when you pick me up.  Now get dressed because its freezing outside and I have no coat."

            I hung up with her and stood outside, bracing myself from the bitter cold wind whipping through the city of Pittsburgh.  Inside me were the warm thoughts of last night.  Just by chance the man of my dreams invited me to his hotel room.  Was every girl this lucky?

            Little did I know I was just beginning to find out all about my luck.


	2. To Tell The Truth

Chapter 2:

To Tell The Truth

            I never did tell Layla all of what happened with Adam.  It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her; it just made me feel really self-conscious.  Adam and I did email each other several times in the next few weeks.  He was happily traveling all over the country and I had begun to work on a very exciting project.  Everything was going great in my life.  That is until I started to have trouble sleeping.

            I had the exact opposite of insomnia I could not stay awake.  This was affecting my work performance so much that my boss pulled me aside one day.

            "Analei, I hate to say something to you, but your health is beginning to detract from our professional appearance.  I didn't say anything earlier, but during the meeting last week you feel asleep twice.  Don't get me wrong here.  I am not chastising you in any way.  For I am more concerned how you are doing health wise.  I think it would be best if you saw a doctor."  She did look worried for me.  Here I thought I was getting in huge trouble and possibly pulled off the assignment and she was just looking out for me.

            The next day Layla drove me to my family practitioner.  I hate going to visit the doctor on my own so she offered to stay with me.  The nurse came into my little room and said the doctor wanted some quick blood samples.  I, having no fear of needles, held my arm out for her to draw the blood.  After she had filled the second vile I felt very light-headed and nearly fainted.  Layla propped me up against the fake pillow at the back of the examination table/bed.

            Dr. Shelton entered the room a few minutes later.  She held my medical chart in her hands.  Quickly glancing over my medical history she sat on the stool and wheeled herself over to me.  Then she began the grilling process of asking me a zillion questions concerning my entire life from the point where I started feeling sick until now.

            "Well," I spoke in between yawns.  "I was fine until about five or six weeks ago.  Suddenly no matter how much sleep I got I was tired as soon as I got up for the day.  The aching started a week after that, too.  My back and my feet hurt the worst.  I even bought one of those vibrating heating pads that fit chairs.  I take that everywhere with me.  It is seems to be the only thing that gives me the slightest bit of comfort.  It has gotten so bad that I am not able to drive.  I haven't come to you before this because I just thought I might need more sleep.  Some nights I have been up pretty late.  Okay I might as well admit this now, too, I don't eat well.  That's it I think."

            She jotted all of this down in my records then glanced up at me.  She made some more notes before speaking.  "I sent your blood to be processed quickly.  I want to get to the bottom of your illness before I send you, because to me you look fine, just tired.  But obviously there is something more going on here than meets the eye.  I will be back in less than half an hour with your test results."  And with that Dr. Shelton walked out of the examination room.

            I looked at Layla with eyes mixed with fear and fatigue.  I stretched out my arms for a hug.  Layla quickly moved over to my side and gave me what I was asking for.

            "Don't worry, Ana.  I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this.  She will just prescribe you some silly pills just make you think that they are doing some good.  You will be back to your perky self in no time."  The smile Layla gave me did cheer up my spirits a little.

            Dr. Shelton reentered the room ten minutes later.  My medical file in her hands again.  This time she did not sit on the stool.  In stead she stood directly in front of me, her hands clasped at her waist.

            When she spoke I could tell from her tone that is was not a simple illness that would just go away with a silly pill.  "Analei you were not being completely honest with me."

            'What was she talking about?  She asked about my recent activities since feeling sick and I told her all that I knew.  What more did she want?'

            "Have you been romantic involved with anyone recently?"

            "No not mono.  I don't have the time to take off of work for that." My face feel with the thought of having to take sick leave for several months.  I looked at Dr. Shelton for confirmation of my self-diagnosis.  Her slight smile and tiny shake of her head told me I was incorrect.  I glanced at Layla and we both shrugged our shoulders.

            "The good news is you do not have mono.  And this next bit of information you may take how you will.  Analei you are two and half months pregnant."

            I started to choke on air.  That single simple sentence knocked the wind out of me.  Between coughs I was able to squeak out, "Are you positive Dr. Shelton?"

            Her eyes turned warmer and a motherly look crossed her professional face.  "100% sure.  You look very upset.  You do know who the father is right?"

            My face suddenly burned with anger.  How dare she imply that I sleep around.

            "Of course I know who the father is.  That is not the reason I am upset.  I am upset because I have virtually no contact with that father, that's all."

            I could tell Layla was utterly confused by this point.  I am the one to blame for that, though, maybe if I had told her she could have picked up on my being pregnant.  Oh well, what's done is done.

            We left the doctor's office shortly after the revelation that had begun to change my life.  Layla was shuffling her feet behind me.  I knew she wanted to ask me questions, but was too hurt to voice them.  In the car, I will tell her everything.

            I was awake for the first time in almost two months.  All the aches and pains I had felt since then was concentrated in my temples.  In the back of my mind I hoped Layla understood.

            I turned in my seat to face her.  "Layla, I should have…"

            "Who, Ana, who is he?" her voice harsher than I wanted, probably harsher than she intended.

            My confidence lost, I stammered, "Adam."  Tears welled up behind my eyes.  There was no way I could attempt to hold them back, so like a waterfall they cascaded down my cheeks.

            "Adam?  As in Adam Copeland?  Ana you can tell me the truth.  Is it Jeremy from work?  I won't be angry if it is, even though I think he is a slime ball."

            "Lay, you don't believe me?  Don't you turn on me now, definitely not now.  Why would I lie to you?  Huh?  I never told you the real reason I was at the hotel till morning.  There was no party, not even a small one.  It was just Adam and I in his hotel room.  Neither of us had planned it to happen, but it did and now this is my consequence for not being smarter."

            Layla's expression softened.  She apologized and we drove to the nearest Giant Eagle.  This emergency called for many half gallons of our favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip.

            We repaired our slightly damaged friendship by finishing one container of ice cream.  Near the end of the second, with the spoon half way to my mouth, I asked her a question that had just entered my mind.

            "Lay how do I tell Adam?"

"I don't now Hun," she whispered while hugging me tightly.  "I don't know, but no matter what I am here for you.  Always and forever."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

            I had come up with a way to let Adam know my condition.  It just took me a few days to work up the courage.  But what are a few days when he has not known for the past two and half months?

            The only contact that I have with him is through his email.  This is not information you send over the Internet.  So I composed a letter and sent it electronically.

            Dear Adam,

                        I hope this email finds you having fun somewhere in America.  Pittsburgh is as cold as hell.  If hell were cold that is.  Anyway enough small talk about the weather, I have something that needs to be said and I do not think it is appropriate to include it in an email.  So with that said, here is my cell number.  Call me as soon as you read this. (412) 329-7782.

                                                Sincerely, 

                                                            Analei

The message happened to be a little more formal that I had intended, but I was in no mood to fool around with this subject matter.  I just wanted him to call me and to tell him.  Although, it took me several days to compose this email, I have no clue how long the two of us will be on the phone.  Speaking the words and hearing his reaction might very well break the weak fibers holding me together right now.

Adam did not give me as much time as I would have liked to prepare for this conversation.  He phoned me three days later.

"Hello," I say into the phone.  There was no spunk to my voice today; it was a dreary day in Pittsburgh.  It had been raining for the past few days and the weight of being almost three months pregnant was pulling my mood down.

"Analei, how's it going?" a rather chipper male voice boomed into my ear.  I instantly knew it was Adam, even though I had not personally heard his voice since the morning we said good-bye.  "This is Adam, by the way."

"Yes I figured a strange male calling my cell phone had to be you."  I cringed at my own attempt at humor.  "I am doing okay.  Just going through the daily motions of living at the moment."  Somehow that had come out a lot darker than I want it to.

"Something is eating at you.  Does it have anything to do with what you could not tell me over the Net?"  He had no idea what was in store for him next.  In a few minutes this happy Adam Copeland would be no longer.

"Actually, Adam, it has everything to do with it."  I sighed, took a deep breath and continued.

"I will not beat around the bush, there is no point.  The reason it was urgent that you call me and not be told to you by email is the fact that I am pregnant Adam."

The whoosh of breath was obvious even over several hundred miles.  I heard a low mummer as he tried to place thoughts into words.  He was taking this as I had expected, maybe better than I had expected.  But still not like I had hoped.  I would have rather had him express his joy and say he would come running to my side, be with me through it all.  That is what I wanted, but I could not ask him to give up his world because I had screwed up mine.

"Okay that is a shock.  Are you sure you're pregnant?  I am assuming that it's mine.  Otherwise you would not have made me call you."

"Yes I am sure, Adam, and yes the baby is yours."

He paused for a moment.  "How far along are you?"

"Almost three months," I answered dryly.

"I am going to have to sleep on this.  A guy doesn't get a call like this very often.  Hell I never thought I would get a call like this.  I have your number now.  So I will talk to you later."  With that Adam hung up.

I placed my cell phone on the kitchen table and immediately crumpled into a crying heap.  I should have known it would be like this.

Thoughts raced through my head.  'A guy doesn't get a call like this very often."  What does he think, that I get told I am pregnant often?  What did he want from me?  More over, what did I want from him?  I knew my answer to that one.  It was probably the only sure thing in my life right now.  I wanted him to know, as he had the right to, I wanted him to care, and I wanted him to be there.

Whipping the tears off my face, I stood up.  There was no sense crying now.  I had to face the facts.  I was becoming an adult, whether I wanted to or not.  With or without Adam I was in this for the long haul.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Several weeks past before I heard from Adam again.  In that time I had begun to do things in preparation for my child.  Layla agreed to see me through every step of my pregnancy.  I guess you could call her a pseudo-father.  I had prenatal check ups every three weeks and starting in my sixth month I would have Lamaze class every other Wednesday.

I was at a downtown baby shop when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I called into the phone.

"Hi," a tentative male voice responded.  It was Adam.  Oh no, I am in public and this could get ugly.  "Ana, I've done a lot of thinking.  I want to let you know that I will be responsible for this child, after all I helped to create 'it.'"

The sound of him uttering those words brought a big smile to my face.  "Thank you.  Thank you for accepting this.  I know it was a surprise to you, but it was for me also.  Is there anything you would like to know?"  I had moved to the back of the store for more privacy.

"Actually, yes.  Since this is half my child, may we speak during some point each day?  I mean fathering a child is new to me just the same as being an expectant mother is to you.  I would like to be informed of my child's development."  I could hear the smile in his voice.  He sounded so young, much younger than he did during his promo speeches on SmackDown!

I gave a small giggle.  Instantly I felt lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.  He did care about this and that made me the happiest I had been in a long time.

"Of course we can talk each day.  I am very glad you suggested the idea.  It has been rather frustrating not being able to discuss what's happening in my life with someone other than Layla.  Well I should get going I am downtown shopping for some baby things.  I will keep you updated, though.  Guess I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow then.  Good-bye, to you both."  We hung up.  That phone call had turned out much more pleasantly than the previous one.  I finished shopping that day with a good feeling in my heart and a very hungry feeling in my belly.

'I need to get used to eating for two.'  I walked to the nearest deli and ordered the biggest turkey sub I could get, extra everything of course.

The next day at work I informed my boss of my condition.  She was happy to hear that I was not sick, just expecting.  Then she surprised me with adding that when I needed to I could take my maternity leave when I felt the time was right and stay home with my child for as long as I felt necessary, with modified pay after the child was born.  And I was to come to her if I had any questions, anything at all.  I knew she had five grown children of her own; so I think she was remember stuff she missed about her newborns.  She gave me a warm, motherly hug and congratulated me.  It felt good to get advice from someone I trusted and respected.  While at the same time, it felt strange to be condoned for creating a child out of wedlock.  What was I worrying about, that was almost more common these days than people having a child when they were married.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

The weeks and months that followed were difficult, but exciting.  There was so much to do, shopping, decorating, eating.  It was overwhelming at times.  

My body had begun to change a lot, too.  I was no longer the size two I had been since junior high.  Shopping for maternity clothing was a bit depressing.  I am guessing that is the reason for the ungodly gaudy floral prints.  Lucky me, Layla is a fashion expert or I could have bought some really clownish outfits.  She warned me that I already looked like a cow; I didn't need to look like cow with rainbow colors.  The glare I gave her after she said that told her she better have been teasing.

I quickly learned baby furniture is very expensive.  This is a mystery to me, as the baby will only use the stuff for a fraction of his or her life.  At this rate my child would empty my bank account before the birth.  And I can only imagine what that was going to run me.  There was a crib to buy.  A changing table that now can with millions of compartments.  And a rocking chair, I was told no mother could be complete without a rocking chair.

Layla would not let me get too many things, however.  That made me suspicious.  She and the rest of our friends had to be planning something.  Sure enough, at the end of my sixth month Layla and I came back from work one evening to about fifteen people in my apartment.  I was surprised for two reasons.  One was the fact that I had not known that many people could fit inside my humble dwelling, and two it still amazed me that people could be so supportive.  That night was full of crazy antics.  Baby shower game after game was played.  Layla had done a good job of cataloging every item I oohed and awed over during our shopping excursions, because every gift I received was something that I had really wanted and needed.  And the food, oh the food, there seemed to be an endless supply of it.  Lately, food did not seem to last long in my presence though.  There were even a few leftovers that everyone was kind enough to leave for me.

Doctor visits were getting fun as I progressed in weeks.  Dr. Moore was able to use the ultrasound equipment to show me a live video of my growing baby.  That was the most amazing image I had ever seen in my life.  I was falling in love with this tiny life and he or she was not even here yet.  I don't know how I will be able to handle the emotions at the time of the birth.

Adam and I called one another each night.  He updated me on everything wrestling while listening attentively to every detail about the baby.  I was beginning to believe that he was more excited about becoming a parent than I was, and he has yet to even see my large, round belly.  He made a strange request one night.  It was that I play his theme song, Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie.  My first thought was why would I play my unborn child hard rock music, but he was insistent about this and it seemed pretty important that he be involved with the development of our child.

The next night as we were talking about the ultrasound and heartbeat, I felt a strong push in my belly.  It made me yelp from the slight pain, well not a pain necessarily, but definitely unexpected.

"What? Why are you yelling?" Adam's voice rang with alarm.

"Wow, that was cool.  I just felt the baby kick for the first time."  I could not keep the awe out of my voice.  My free hand fluttered to my belly.  Upon resting there, my hand received a nudge as if my child was telling me "Hey this is my space.  Keep out."  I giggled at the thought.

"There it is again Adam.  Oh I wish there was someone here to share this with."  My giddiness was growing with every single word.

Adam spoke up, almost too quiet to hear.  "I wish that someone could be me."

Emotional overload, that statement sent silent tears trailing down to my chin.  'If only you could see me now, Adam.  Then you would know just how much I want that, too.'  

Once again, Fate had thrown me for loop after loop.  First I find out I am pregnant and the father needs to think about being a father.  Then he has a complete change of heart.  If this continued I would have gray hair by the time I reach the age of thirty.  I prayed that the roller coaster I was on would soon come to a stop, leaving me where it had picked me up.  Although, something deep down in my soul told me that pray would never truly be fulfilled.


	3. Expect The Unexpected

Expect the Unexpected

I was nearing the last month of my pregnancy.  I could no longer see my feet, not that I would want to anyway.  They had swelled up to the point tying my shoes was a waste of effort and time.  My hands also became too chubby to wear the ring that my mother gave me at the age of fifteen.  I had trouble typing at work.  Before it got any worse, I took my maternity leave.

            Now all I do is sit at home, watch tv, and decorate the baby's room.  In fact I have been so bored that it is almost completed.  When I finally do finish it, I have no clue what I will do with my time.  

It gets to the point that the highlight of my day is talking to Adam.  Hearing about all that has been going on behind the scenes with all my favorite wrestlers has become almost an obsession for me.  Some times it is almost as if I am part of the "family" though I feel that way only through Adam's retelling of all the stories.

            The last day of my seventh month was a Lamaze Wednesday.  Layla and I were attending one of the final classes.  This just happened to be the one where they show the birth.  I swear at that moment, I did not want to go through childbirth.  Oh why had modern medicine not yet found a way to alleviate either the pain or the entire process of natural childbirth.  I could not wait to tease Adam with all the pain that he had helped to put me through in a month.

            Well that was my plan, at least, to tell him all about the process.  I figured he would want to know how our child was going to come into this world.  Then much to my surprise, okay not surprise, pure and utter shock, he did not call me.  I stayed up way past the point of exhaustion just to make sure that I would not miss it.  The baby kept kicking me because I was playing music loudly on the DVD player to take my mind off Adam not calling.

            'He never missed a day.  There had not been even one day where he did not call me since the time he suggested the arrangement.  What did this mean?  Was he rethinking supporting me?'  I believe I paced the living room floor enough to put a hole in the rug.  Hours later I collapsed on the couch.  The little sleep that I had gotten was fitful.

            Sunshine pouring in the picture window is what woke me up the next morning.  I lazily rubbed sleep out of my eyes and looked at my surroundings.  Seeing the living room instead of my bedroom reminded me of the events of the previous hours.  My immediate thought was to check my cell phone.  Still no missed call or message.

            I ate a light breakfast.  My stomach was too nervous to eat much more than two pieces of toast and a mug of mint tea.  I decided a relaxing hot bath was just what I needed to take all the stress out of my body.  The baby also agreed because when I stepped into the warm water the kicking ceased.

            After the nice bath I checked the phone again.  There was not anything telling me that I had missed Adam's call.

            'This is not like him.  He always does what he says he will.  Something must have happened.  Alight, Analei, let's not panic here.'  Then a thought popped into my head, maybe I should call him even though he said he would be busy and he would call me because I won't have to worry about him not being able to talk when I called.

            This idea now in my mind, I reached for my cell phone and dialed the number I had come to know by heart.  Adam picked up on the fourth ring.

            "Oh my gosh!"  Just to hear him say hello was a relief to me.  "Where are you?  I have been worrying all night and day.  You didn't call yesterday."

            I must have sounded frantic and obsessive to him.  Adam laughed before he responded.  "I am just fine Ana.  Yesterday was jam packed with activities for me.  I didn't get to spend much time at home and it was my day off.  Right now I am around.  Hey, in a minute or so your doorbell is going to ring.  Make sure you answer it."

            That was one of the strangest things I have ever been told to do.  Sure enough, though, a minute later my doorbell rang.  Adam had hung up with me saying that someone was at his door, probably Chris Jericho or Christian since they both live down the street from him in Tampa.

            I put the phone on the kitchen counter and waddled my way over to the front door.  Without looking through the peephole I turned the doorknob.  I stood back a little to open the door fully.

            "Good after…" I started to say, but then my eyes feel on the broad chest of a fairly tall, lanky man.  Upon scanning up to his long blonde hair and handsome face, I nearly fainted.

            There stood Adam Copeland in front of my apartment, a duffle bag hanging off each shoulder.  He had the biggest "I got you grin" on his face.  I saw his eyes widen, as he slowly looked me over.

            "This is real," he whispered staring at my giant belly.  He smiled again before dropping the bags and pulling me into a sweet hug.  He kissed my cheek as he backed away.

            I shook my head.  "No Adam.  This is so unreal.  You are not supposed to be standing in front of me.  This is like a dream."  I know I must have had this dazed look on my face.  I felt awestruck all over again.  Adam and I had not seen each other since we said good-bye, and through all that has happened we have not even talked about seeing the other.  It was as if I was meeting him again for the first time and this time it was strange because I am pregnant with his child.

            "Well then this dream has come true, because here I am standing at your door."  He stressed the words standing and door.  I invited him in and went to take his bags into the guest room.

            "What are you doing?  Those are heavy.  Put them down and just tell me where to take them."  He snatched them from the floor before I could even begin to lift them.  I walked with him back the hallway.  He was muttering about how pregnant women should not lift heavy things especially women carrying his child.  Then he added that since he was here I would not have to do anything anymore.

            Back in the living room, we sat on the couch.  I sat there in silence, just stunned that Adam was here live and in the flesh.  I was at a loss for words so he started the conversation.

            "I can tell you are still a little upset that I had not called last night.  For that I am sorry, but I had so many travel arrangements to make sure were in order and then I had to pack enough of belongings to last me a month.  Now before you ask me anything, let me explain.  I felt left out of this pregnancy.  You were experiencing everything first hand and I was living it through you.  This is my first child.  I would like to be here for all the firsts he or she will have.  I at least want to be present at the birth, its only fair to me.  So with that being said, I know that women can go into labor at anytime in the last month.  I didn't want to get a phone call that you were going into the hospital because I would never make it up to Pittsburgh from wherever I happened to be.  I talked it over with Vince and he granted me time off to be with you and the baby."  He finished his little speech with the softest expression I had ever seen on his face.  He truly wanted to be here, to be with his unborn child.  It made my heart melt.

            "You do not know how happy it makes me to hear that from you.  It has been hard to go this alone.  On a brighter note, now I have someone to put together all the furniture in the nursery."  A tiny laugh escaped my lips.  Laughing was something that I had not done in a few days.

            Adam's eyes lit up.  "You have a nursery room already started?  May I see?"

            I stood up and led him back the hall.  My room was at the end of the hallway and the nursery was opposite my bedroom door.  I let him walk in the room first so that he could see all that I had done in the past few months.  The carpet was a soft, baby yellow and plush enough that it felt like cotton on the floor.  Layla and I had painted the walls a cream color and wallpapered a boarder of teddy bears around the top and middle of the wall.  The rocker was in the one corner with a bookshelf still in all its pieces beside it.  What would eventually be a crib was in a pile by the wall on the right.  The changing table was the only furniture already assembled and that was only because Layla had come over the weekend before stating that it needed to be done soon.  In the other corner were all the boxes, baskets, and bags from the baby shower and recent shopping endeavors.

            Adam ran his hand over the wallpaper and smiled.  His eyes scanned the pile of gifts.  I could tell he was curious to see all that I had so I nodded for him to go over to it.  He sifted through a few of boxes, lifting up tiny outfits or baby rattles.  He went to the changing table and pulled open the drawers.  They were all full of diapers and creams, even some baby medical supplies.  Then he looked at the things still not assembled.

            "Are you psychic or something?  Did you instinctively know that I had planned on coming and deliberately left me all the construction jobs?  Where are the tools and instructions?"

            I laughed for the second time since his appearance on my doorstep and went to fetch him the tools he would need.  Adam is quite handy for a professional wrestler.  He had the crib together in record time and the bookcase was a piece of cake for him.  Afterwards I offered him a tempting meal.  His eyes showed his hunger and he followed me into the kitchen.

            I had made pasta and Chicken Parmesan.  We continued talking all through dinner.  Again he started the conversation.

            "So how are doctor visits?"

            "They are going good.  I have one next week actually.  You may accompany me if you wish."  I said anticipating his next question.

            "I would like that very much.  One other thing, may I feel the baby kick?"

            "Since you have arrived the baby's movements have stopped, but I will let you know when he decides to be active again."

            Adam suddenly perked up.  "He?  You know the sex of the child?"

            "No I don't know the sex.  I have decided to keep that a mystery.  It will be one more reason to push harder."  We finished eating and I went to fix his room up.  Adam went into the living room.

            I was laying the comforter on the bed when he came into the room.  I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly.

            "You know it's not kind to scare a pregnant woman."  I turned around to come face to chest with him.  I doubt I will ever get used to his height.  I had to lift my chin to look him in his face.

            "You know it's not kind to leave a guest all alone in the living room."  Adam answered me, almost mockingly.  He reached for my hand.  "Come on, enough of this housework stuff.  I came here to spend time with you and my baby.  So lets go and chill."

            That trademark grin spread across his face.  That was it.  I couldn't say no to that.  He pulled me into the living room.  As soon as I entered I knew something was up because he had dimmed the lights and one of my favorite songs was playing on the DVD player.  I don't know how he knew "Trade It All" by Fabulous was one that I absolutely loved, but he had it on.  He drew me to him and placed his arms around my back, because of my big belly, we were touching in the middle.  He started to move slowly, dancing in a tiny circle.  I leaned forward to rest my head on his broad chest.

            We were relaxed, listening to music and dancing in the soft light given off from the track lighting on the ceiling.  Slow song after slow song came out of the player.  Sometime during the middle of the sixth song the baby kicked.  Adam felt it because he stopped the dancing.

            "Was that the baby?"  He asked in the quietest voice I had ever heard come out of a man so big.  It was as if he himself was a child asking a question that he was not so sure of.

            As I nodded he dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek to my belly.  I suppressed the giggle that wanted to escape at the sight of this picture.  He spoke softly to my stomach, "Hi inside there.  I am your father.  You don't know my voice, but you know my theme song.  Your mother doesn't know this; I have a name for you.  I call you Tiger."  He kissed my belly as the newly named 'Tiger' gave a little kick.  It made Adam laugh and seeing him laugh at that made me laugh.  Soon the two of us were lying on the floor laughing like crazy.  Still in the middle of the laughing fit, Adam reached for my hand and squeezed it.

            That night he tucked me in bed saying that I needed to be pampered.  He kissed the tip of my nose and patted my belly before turning out the light and closing the door.

            My head was spinning from all the excitement of the day's events.  Never in a million years had I expected Adam to fly to Pittsburgh from Tampa to be with me.  He would be taking time off his burgeoning career to be there for his child.  That to me was pure love.  I only hope his being here will be positive and he will not get attached to anything.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

            The days went by quickly.  Maybe it was because they were filled with so much fun.  Adam and I spent plenty of time talking and laughing.  He had become pretty protective of me and that took a bit of time getting used to.  The Tuesday after he arrived, I had my prenatal care check up.

            Adam went with me to the doctor's office.  The whole way there he fired questions at me.  When we finally arrived I could physically see his nerves were on end.  I reached for his hand and stroked the back of it with my thumb.

            "I see you brought a friend.  A male friend at that, too."  Dr. Moore chuckled and shook Adam's hand.  "You the father?  If you don't mind my asking."

            "Yes I am.  Adam Copeland, sir."  Adam returned the handshake.

            We walked into the examination room.  Adam's uneasiness grew when he saw all the equipment.  I squeezed his arm as he sat on the chair beside the table.  I then proceed to climb onto the table as I had always done.  Looking over to my right I gave him a smile.  He returned the smile.

            Dr. Moore sat down on the stool and wheeled himself over to the table.  He put jelly on the sonogram instrument and spread some on my exposed belly.  The handle glided right over the slick surface.  Seconds later a fuzzy black and white picture appeared on the screen.

            "Okay here we have the baby's head.  Those there are arms and those are legs.  Your baby is looking very healthy.  Would you like me to try and determine the sex of the baby?"

            My gaze shifted from the doctor to Adam.  Our eyes locked on each other.  I knew what he was thinking.

            I looked back to Dr. Moore.  "No thank you.  I would rather be held in suspense."

            He nodded and turned back to the monitor.  "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

            Adam answered before I could.  "Yes that would be great."  He sounded like a little boy that someone had asked if he'd like some chocolate.

            Dr. Moore turned the sound up on the audio equipment.  The sound of my child's heartbeat filled the room.  It was slow and rhythmic.  I saw Adam close his eyes.  He seemed serine, finally relaxed around all the instruments.  The doctor removed the sonogram from my belly and whipped me clean.

            "Time for the boring measurements Analei."  He retrieved a measuring tape from a drawer.  Stretching it lengthwise down my belly, he wrote some numbers in my chart.

            "Good, good.  Right on track.  Let's check that weight now."

            I shifted off the examination table. Fixed my shirt and walked to the scale.  Stepping on it I groaned.  I hated this part.  Even though I knew another life was growing inside me, I never enjoyed watching my weight climb to numbers I never thought it could reach.

            Dr. Moore messed with the balances until it was even.  Then he wrote the figure in my chart.

            "Your weight is a little high, but that's alright.  It's probably just some water retention.  Well your visit is over now.  Unless you feel something abnormal or go into premature labor, this is the last time I will see you until the birth.  I would suggest going to the maternity ward sometime this week to take a tour and get everything set up for your arrival."

            He reached over and gave me a quick hug.  Then he and Adam shock hands again.  "Good luck with everything."  With that we were out the door and in my car, heading for the hospital.

            Once there the nurse informed me that I had many papers to fill out.  She handed me a stack two inches wide.  This was insane.  What more did they want to know about me except my personal information, insurance information and the fact that I was pregnant and in labor?  As I read through the stack I realized they wanted to know almost my entire life story and half way down the pile they wanted the father's life story too.  That was the point in which I handed it over to Adam.  I grinned and he groaned.

            'Boy am I glad now that he showed up on my doorstep.  I do not think I could have begun to fill out the things about him.'  The last thought made me stop.  It finally dawned on me and I didn't know how I missed it, maybe because I have so much else to think about lately.  I haven't a clue as to who Adam Copeland really is, I don't know anything about the person who fathered my child.  That scared me.

            The same evening as the hospital visit and my awakening to the fact I didn't know Adam very well, I decided to bring this up at dinner.  We had made reservations at The Carlton in Downtown Pittsburgh.  Over appetizers I asked my first question.

            "Adam, I realized today at the hospital that if I had to fill out those papers, I couldn't have done it.  I know nothing of your childhood, not even anything that is going on in your life right now."

            He sighed and put down his spoon.  "Ana you and the baby are my life right now.  My childhood was pretty normal, except that I grew up in Canada.  In short, I lived with my parents who are still married.  I have an older sister and a younger brother.  I met Jay when I was in second or third grade.  I played hockey as a kid, but knew the moment I saw my first match that I wanted to be a wrestler.  From that point on I did everything in my power to ensure wrestling as my career.  The rest of my history you know.  Everybody knows for that matter.  I became a professional wrestler.  There is not much else to know.  I was a boring, normal, long blonde haired Canadian boy."

            Our conversation was serious that night.  Maybe it was the atmosphere of a classy restaurant, but sat and spoke to each other like most adults would on a first date.  I learned a lot about the man everyone knows as Edge.  Along with the questions I asked, he had a few for me.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

            The rest of our days continued in a very structured form.  Adam would wake me with breakfast in bed.  He is a pretty talented cook and it was a good thing to have him around.  As days past, he started to eat breakfast in bed with me.  He claimed he was lonely at the table by himself.  When I suggested that I eat with him out in the kitchen, he stated that he would have none of that.  I guess this is what he meant when he said I needed to be pampered.

            We filled the days with shopping, organizing and plenty of tv watching.  Once or twice we went for a walk in the late afternoon.  Summer was beginning to take hold in Pittsburgh and the days were becoming long and hot.

            I was very jittery the last week of my pregnancy.  The thought that any moment I could go into labor made me want to stay in the house.  Adam, on the other hand, wanted me to get out and breathe fresh air.

            June 25, I awoke to the most perfect day of summer so far.  There was not a cloud in the sky.  Every bird had a song to sing.  It was like a postcard outside my bedroom window.

            "Good morning, Beautiful," Adam announced as he walked into the room.  He set the tray of food on my lap and opened the curtains.  Bright sunlight flooded in and chased away the shadows.  He came over to the bed and sat cross-legged opposite me.  We ate the meal of cornflakes with bananas, toast, and apple juice.

            Then I decided to take it easy.  I wanted to make sure the nursery was all in order.  So for the millionth time, Adam and I sat in the living room in front of the tv organizing the baby's things.

            Layla came over for lunch, which we had on the patio because it was such a nice day.  I prepared cold cut sandwiches with coleslaw.  We were almost done eating when I felt the most incredible pain shoot across my torso.  At once I was doubled over in agony.  It didn't take either of them very long to guess what was going on.

            After the pain subsided I glanced up.  A look of panic was evident on both their faces.

            Layla spoke first.  "Was that a contraction?"

            "Uh yeah.  I think so."  Calmly I stood up.  My legs were shaky from the shock of the contraction.  Two pairs of arms reached for me.  Adam was on my right and his grip was very tight, so tight it almost hurt.  Layla had moved to my left side to even out the support.  I had no idea what they were trying to hold me up for, but before I knew it I was in the living room lying on the couch.

            I thought their behavior was odd with the first contraction, but it was nothing compared to the second one.  As pain gripped me again, all hell broke loose inside my two friends.

            "Ana what should I do?  Where is the hospital bag?  Is it time to go yet?"  Adam fired questions at me.  It was clearly visible that he was shaken and anxious.

            Meanwhile, Layla stood in the doorway to the living room and shouted, "We need to boil water!"  With the end of every exclamation for the need to boil water she became louder.  Soon she was screaming so loud I had to cover my ears.

            Another contraction brought pain to my body again.  It made her stop and she looked concerned once more.  When the pain ceased Adam and I just stared at her.  Before she could start shouting about water again I asked her why we needed to do it.

            "It's what they do in the movies and on tv shows," she spoke to me as if I was an idiot.  "That's just what you do.  So let's stop wasting time and start boiling some water."  She turned around and headed into the kitchen.

            My voice became loud when I tried to bring her to her senses.  "Layla, Layla!  Lay!  Will you get back here and listen to me?  Both of you are usually so calm.  Now you are the ones freaking out.  I need everyone to keep a level head.  So stop ranting about boiling fricking water.  That will do us no good, Lay.  Movies are not always true to real life."  Her face fell at my chastising.  I didn't have the time to worry about how hurt she felt.  I continued to with my speech to get them to help the situation.

            "What does need to be done is getting me to the hospital.  My bag is packed and in the car.  Adam your job is to safely drive the baby and me there.  I will call the doctor to inform him that I am in the early stages of labor.  Layla you go back to work.  If you decide to take the rest of the day off, just tell the desk nurse you are my coach.  She will direct you to my room.  I am probably a good number of hours from delivery anyway.  I don't know how I am the sane one here, but you two need to get it together.  Now let's get going before I have this baby on my couch."

            That being said I stood up.  Immediately they were at my side again.  I pushed them slightly to let them know I could walk on my own.

            I dialed the doctor's number and let him know we were on our way.  He told me to have him paged when my contractions were ten minutes apart.  I could not image the pain I would be in at that point.  At the present moment, the contractions were a good fifteen minutes apart and only lasted about one minute.

            The drive to the hospital was a short distance, although there were many traffic lights that kept us from getting there quickly.  Monday during lunch hour was not a good time to be traveling in the city.  Traffic was so slow I experienced another contraction in the car.  I think my howling frightened many other people on the road.

            When we finally did arrive at Presbyterian Hospital my contractions had become more intense and were lasting for longer periods of time.  I was wheeled directly to the maternity ward and into my own private room.  Adam wanted it that way so that he was not recognized and mobbed during the moment he had been looking forward to for so long.

            I was set up with an IV drip and got comfortable in bed.  A nurse came in to check on my progress.  She said that I was doing nicely for a first time mother.  The contractions remained the same for the next six hours.  I had called Layla and told her not to come in till after work.  Pain was beginning to take its toll on me.  I could no longer relax.  Adam was by my side the whole time.  He kept pulling my russet colored hair behind my ears and stroking the long strands down my back.  Then I began to feel nauseas.  The nurse warned me that I might get this way.  Again Adam stayed there.  He massaged my back because that is where the pain was most persistent.

            Time passed every slowly.  Layla arrived a little after six thirty.  She walked around the bed and gave me a kiss.  Then she apologized for being so crazy earlier.

            "I am so sorry, Ana.  I don't know what got into me.  I guess I am just nervous."

            The weak smile on my face told her what my voice couldn't.  I was too tired to speak.  Constant waves of contractions were wearing me down.  I drifted in and out of sleep.  So far I had been in labor for almost ten hours.  This was about the time that they started to come more frequently, less than eight minutes apart and they were the most intense things I had ever felt.

            Adam was caressing my hand when the first one of this nature ripped through my body.  I clutched his hand so tightly I screamed in pain along with me.  After the contraction was over he slowly removed his battered hand.

            "If you are going to continue to do that I will have to get into wrestler mode so it doesn't hurt so much," Adam simply said.  I could tell he was not entirely joking about it either.  At this point the doctor was paged and came into the room to see how dilated I was.

            "By the looks of it, if you keep at this steady pace of contractions, you will have this baby in four or five hours," Dr. Moore told me with a small smile.

            'Oh boy, four or five hours.  That is just peachy.  Never mind how much pain I might be in.  Why can't this process be sped up and I have the baby now?'

            As I had thought the contractions became even worse.  Dr. Moore examined me once more before declaring that I was ready to deliver.  The room that had been calm for so long now was animated.  Three nurses were by my bed, all doing various medical things.  Another nurse was prepping the doctor.  Adam was still sitting on my right.

            My bed was cracked up until I was in a sitting position.  One of the nurses pulled my knees up and placed my feet flat on the bed.  Adam stood up as the doctor pulled a chair up to the foot of the bed.

            I was instructed to push with the next contraction.  Adam's job was to count down from ten to one.  Then I was to breathe a little and push for another ten count before the contraction ended.

            Active labor continued for a good twenty-five minutes.  I was beyond agony and fatigue.  It was good that Adam was there to coach me.

            "Ana, come one, you can do it," he spoke softly in my ear.  "Just a few more to go through.  Then Tiger will be here."

            The sound of his pet name for his baby gave me a surge of extra strength.  Adrenaline flowed through my veins.  When the next contraction hit, I pushed the hardest and longest of all.

            "There's the head!" Layla cried out.  She was standing near Dr. Moore, camera in hand for the big moment.

            Adam helped prop my head so I could see.  We looked at each other and smiled.

            The next push and my baby, our baby, was born.  The doctor congratulated us on our baby boy.  He placed the tiny infant on my chest.  I would have loved to hold him and enjoy his presence, but right away nurses started to clean him off and do what they need to do.

            The doctor got up and went over to give my son a quick check before leaving.  Then a scream escaped my mouth.  Adam's happy eyes grew dark.

            "What is it?  Why are you screaming again?"

            "I feel I need to push again."  The nurse attending me assured me that was normal and just to push slightly and the afterbirth would come out.  I conceded and lay back on the pillow.

            The feeling did not go away and four minutes later Layla jumped to her feet.

            Alarm written all over her face, she exclaimed, "Oh my!  That looks like a head!"

            Dr. Moore had one foot outside the door.  Her statement and my yelling made him step back inside.  He and the nurses glanced at my figure and noticed another head.

            Once again I went through the birthing process.  And suddenly I had another son.  This time I did collapse after the nurse took him away.  There was no more feeling like I had to push.  Out of the corner of my eye I saw a lot of commotion going on.  Layla was switching from video camera and the disposable she had purchased on her way to the hospital.  A nurse had hurried to get a second a second bassinet while the others were cleaning the two tiny babies.  Adam just stood there, mouth hanging open.  He looked down and a huge smile spread across his face.  I could see tears in his eyes.

            That was the last image I saw before passing out from exhaustion.  I had the most wonderful dream.  My twin sons were playing in a large backyard.  I was standing on a deck in the sunshine.  A tall man was on my right.  He leaned down and whispered into my long dark hair, "I love you Analei."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

When I awoke there was no more equipment in the room.  In fact it was quite bare.  It was just I in the bed, and Adam in a chair on his cell phone.

            I could hear his voice, but it was like listening through a funnel.  I could only make out every couple of words.

            "Isn't it exciting, Mom?  Now I have two sons.  I do not believe I have ever been happier in my life.  I guess I will stay a little longer now than I planned.  Analei is going to need help taking care of two tiny babies.  Oh you should see them, Mom.  Okay, okay, put Dad on now.  I will talk to you soon."

            The mention of mother sent my mind reeling.  I had yet to tell my own mother anything that had happened.  I do have my reasons for not speaking to her though.  She would absolutely kill me knowing I was now a mother, and twins at that.  Just thinking of her ranting sent a shudder down my spine.  I groaned out loud at the thought.

            "She's up.  I'll call you later, Dad," Adam finished talking and hung up his phone.  He moved slowly over to the bed.  Placing a kiss on my forehead, he sat on the edge of the bed.

            "Well look who's finally up," he chuckled.  "How are you feeling Ana?"

            "Best I can feel for just giving birth to twins.  I am tired that's all."  I pulled my hand out from under the light blanket and patted his hand, letting him know everything was okay.

            Adam smiled quickly.  Then is face took a more serious look to it.

            "I had planned to stay a month after the baby was born.  You know, to help out with adjusting to life with another life to take care of.  But I see that things can change, so has my plan.  I called Vince to let him know I need an additional two months.  Lucky you get my services for three months now."  He then beamed with the announcement of his brilliant idea.

            It was my turn to look serious.  That was not what I wanted.  He should not be staying with me at all.  I needed to tell him that.

            "Listen, Adam, that's very sweet of you.  But I don't want to hold you back.  Your career was getting a huge push before you left to stay with me.  So much time has already been wasted.  You need to get back to being a wrestler."

            He shook his head.  "No Ana I am staying with you.  It's the least I can do."

            Anger and hot tears flooded my eyes.  "You being here will just leave me less prepared for life on my own.  The longer you stay, the more dependent on another person I will become."

            "I don't want that to happen.  Face it, Ana, you are going to need help.  I have already scheduled time off.  So no matter how much you fight me, my home for the next three months is here in Pittsburgh.  Besides, they are my sons too."

            He said this so matter of factly that I shut up.  I saw there was no point arguing with him anymore.  Anyway, why was I apposed to spending more time with Adam?  After all he was still, and probably always will be, my favorite superstar.

            Adam playfully glared at me to break the tension.  I decided to declare war and stare back.  It became a game of sorts to see who could make the other break the hold.

            A soft knock at the door disturbed our fun.  I welcomed the person inside the room.  Adam and I were both stifling giggles.  The interruption had come from a floor nurse.

            "I am glad to see that you awake and peppy, Analei.  Now I have an important question for you.  Would you like to hold you sons?"

            I squealed at the suggestion.  She and another nurse rolled in two plastic basinets.  Adam hopped off the bed to help bring them to me.  One of the nurses bent down to hand me one of my sons when Adam stopped her.  He reached and lifted on of his sons gently into his arms.  He cradled the tiny boy until I could situate myself.

            Now, for the first time, I was holding a little life that I brought into this world.  Looking at his face, the peaceful way he slept brought joyous tears to trickle down my cheeks.

            A soft hand wiped the tears off my face.  I looked up to see Adam, the same tear trails leaving his eyes, also.  Our other sleeping son was lying in his arms.

            I noticed how identical my sons were.  Granted they were only a few hours old, but everything was mirrored in their appearance.  Suddenly a thought crossed my mind that up until this point had yet to enter my mind.  I had not chosen even one name.

            "Oh Adam.  I am already a poor mother.  They don't have names.  I can't even think of any at the moment."

            With his free hand, Adam reached into a bag on the swinging tray.  He produced a small compact book.

            "Layla thought of this for you."  He opened it.  "Half the book is out of question.  There is no need for female names.  Now we have to narrow down the remaining names from about thirty pages."  The nurses left laughing, saying they would be back for the boys in a couple of hours.

            Adam settled either child at my sides.  Then he retrieved a pen and paper from the same plastic bag as the book had come out of.  He started reading male names out loud.  Most I wrinkled my nose at.  The ones that passed the speaking test were written down.  The resulting list contained roughly forty-three names.  At this point I started to pair two names together to get a good combination for first and middle names.

            "Now remember, Adam, a good child's name has to sound good when you scream it," I laughed remembering how my mother used to yell my full name whenever I was mischievous.  The sound of Analei Rebecca Chasez still sent shivers up my spine.

            Either Adam or I announced names such as Christopher, Thomas, Benjamin, Sean, and Kyle.  Each set of names had at least one name that I didn't like or that Adam cringed at.  Finally I came up with a set of four names that we both agreed upon.

            "Reed, Bryce, Joseph, and Nicholas.  What would be the best combinations with those?"  We stopped and thought a moment.

            Adam was the first to speak with something that he liked.  "Bryce Joseph has a nice ring to it.  That should be Baby number one's name."  He sat up proudly with his announcement.  I was glad he had chosen that specific combination because I had been rolling Nicholas Reed over and over in my mind.

            It was decided our sons' names would be Bryce Joseph, who was born first, and Nicholas Reed who was our surprise baby.  They were both eighteen inches long and six pounds, four ounces.  The hospital stay for all three of us was only four days.  When I was preparing to leave Dr. Moore stopped in to see how I was doing.  The he explained why we had not known about Nicholas.  It seemed that throughout my entire pregnancy Nicholas was completely covered by Bryce, and they were indeed fraternal twins.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Our homecoming was nice because it felt good to be in my own house.  The boys adjusted well to the change in environment.  For now the one crib would do fine, but Adam went to the baby furniture store soon after we were home, just to be prepared.

Daily life consisted of multiple feedings and diaper changes.  I became very used to getting up at one am and four am, then getting up to start the day at seven am.  It was tiring, but well worth it.  Nick and Bryce were perfect babies.

Adam was beginning to love his role in my apartment and their lives.  He had nicknamed Bryce Tiger, because that is whom he had named Tiger to begin with, but now that Nick was here he needed a nickname, too.  Adam nicknamed Nick Pumpkin.  I could see he was attached already.  That is what I feared would happen.  I only hope that he can leave them when his three-month stay is up and he has to go back to traveling.

Before we knew it, those three months had gone by us.  Now a week before Adam was set to return to a regular work schedule with the WWE, we met up with the Smackdown! crew in Columbus, Ohio.  Adam needed to speak with the creative team and Vince to figure out where his character Edge was going in terms of storylines.  The twins and I tagged along, partly because Adam wanted everyone to see his sons.  It would be Bryce and Nick's first time outside of Pittsburgh and Pennsylvania.

Adam and I pulled up to the arena and parked in the back lot where all the wrestlers have their rentals.  It was very weird being on the opposite side from the fans.  As soon as they saw Adam, the girls went crazy.  Shouts of "Edge, I love you!" rang out all around us.  He picked up the car seats that convert into carrying cradles.  The gasp that came from all the fans when they saw he had a girl with him and then that he was carrying two babies was audible from thirty yards away.  We quickly ushered into the arena.

Once inside, I was directed to one of the female's locker room.  Adam said that he would be around in an hour or two.  He left to conduct his business.  I walked where I was told to go and on the way passing wrestler after wrestler.  I was a little awestruck and I tried very hard not to let it show.  Many of them gave me a funny look as if to say, "What are you doing back here?"

When I got to my destination most of the female wrestlers had already begun to unpack their equipment.  Someone must have informed them of my coming because no one really was bothered by my appearance.  I set the boys down on a bench and checked my watch.  They would be crying for food soon.

"Hi," I heard a voice from behind me.  I turned around and saw Torrie Wilson standing before me.  She stretched her neck around my back to look at the twins.

"They are cute.  And identical." She gave that giggle she always gave when she was being friendly and cute.

"Thanks," I replied.  "My name is Analei."

She gave me a sweet smile and spoke again.  "I know who you are.  I also know those twin boys are Adam Copeland's.  He talked about it non stop before he left."

By this time the other women had looked up to see just who had entered their space.  I saw Dawn Marie start walking towards us.  Nidia turned her head, but continued with what she was doing.

Dawn and Torrie started asking questions about my sons.  They wanted to know their names, how old they were, and other little things like that.  I willingly gave them all the information that they wanted and we had a very nice conversation.  I realized that these women were just normal, everyday people.  Sometimes I forget that whom I see on tv is just a character.

While the three of us were discussing children a knock sounded on the door.  I heard a familiar male voice ask if everyone was decent.  When the door opened I saw why I had recognized the voice.  It was Vince McMahon.  Once again I was floored at the famous person addressing me like any other person.

"Analei, its nice to finally meet you," Vince's voice resounded off the cement walls of the arena.  He held is hand for me to shake.  "I would very much like you to feel at home here tonight.  I would also please ask that Adam, you and the babies stay for the program tonight.  Now speaking of the little ones, may I see them?"

"Oh sure, Mr. McMahon."  I stepped to the side so that he could see the boys.

He bent down on his hunches and peered in the cradles at them.  "Please call me Vince, Analei."  Then he tugged the blankets away from their faces.  "Identical.  They are cute boys.  I am glad to see that Adam has taken good care of you, Nick and Bryce.  Now which one is which?"

Again I was off talking about my newborns.  I am sure that this was just the beginning of all the explaining that I would have to do that night.  Vince left after cooing with the babies and Dawn and Nidia excused themselves saying that they had to prepare for the night's events.  

Torrie announced that she was meeting Billy Kidman, her husband, for lunch in the room where the caterer was set up.  She invited Adam and I to join her.  So I picked Nick up and Adam took a hold of Bryce's carrier and we headed down the hallway to a big dinning room that had been set up for the wrestlers and crew.  The room was empty except for a few lights and sounds guys and Billy.  Torrie immediately walked straight towards him and introduced me.

The catered meal was excellent.  The couple of Billy and Torrie, who had been married for a little over eight months now, were very nice and down to earth. Nick and Bryce behaved for the most part.  Near the end of our lunch I decided that they needed to be changed and started to get up to do it.  Torrie stopped me and asked if she could help me.  We took off to the nearest empty room.  On the way back she was holding Nick.  All the while she was glowing so radiantly and exclaiming how much she wanted a little one to care after.  Upon our return to the dinning area, Billy asked if he could hold Bryce.  I passed him, thankful for the break.  The two of them stood there relishing the joy of the tiny lives.  They also kept giving each other little knowing glances.  It was apparent that they both wanted children.

"Torrie, when are you going to be satisfied with the length of your wrestling career and settle down with a family?" Billy asked his wife.

She sighed and looked down at Nick.  I could tell that was a difficult question for her, as her career just became a more wrestling oriented on and focused less on the valet she had always been.  Billy realized that asking the question was not fair so instead of continuing with it he turned his attention to Adam.

"So how is it?"

Adam looked confused for a second.  "What do you mean?  How is what?"

"Fatherhood?  I mean isn't it the best feeling in the whole world?"

"Yes it is.  I can't even begin to describe the way it feels when you see the little life you helped create.  It is really indescribable."  The sweet smile that I had come to recognize on Adam's face crept up as he was relaying this all to his friend.

"Wow, man.  You are the luckiest guy in the world."  Then Billy leaned over and gave Torrie a kiss, telling her whenever she was ready so was he.

Adam got up from the dinning chair he was sitting in and approached me.  I looked into his perfect, blue eyes.  I was expecting a kiss, for some reason.  He had become more affectionate, something more than friends, since the boys were born.  I never had thought much of it.  I mean he was going back on the road in a week, why get wrapped up in him now?  Then hearing the emotions he had just poured out, it stirred a feeling in me that I had yet to experience in all my life.

He was just inches from me now.  His gaze so penetrating I wanted to look away, but couldn't.  His hand searched for mine and grasped it tightly.

"Analei," he started.  "In the past three months I have become quite attached to Bryce and Nicholas.  I want to be a part of their lives."

Still looking up at him I replied, "Sure.  I can understand that you want to be involved as their father.  I would never, nor could never, take that away from you."

The small shake of his head told me that was not what was on his mind.  He took a step back from me.  While still holding my hand, he continued with his thoughts.

"See that's just it.  I love being a father.  It is absolutely the best experience in my life so far.  That's all I am though, a father.  Now don't get me wrong, as I just said I love being a father.  But the thing is I would rather be a daddy."

With those last words, Adam dropped to one knee.  A small black ring box was in his other hand.  He opened the box, took the beautiful ring out and placed it on my finger.  Then he uttered the question I never thought I would hear, especially not from Adam Copeland, even in my most fantasized dreams.

"Analei Chasez, will you marry me?"

I was in total shock.  Tears came before my voice did.  The surprise of the question left me at a loss for words.  Even a simple yes was not in my vocabulary.  And at that moment yes was all I wanted to say.  I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs, let everyone know of my happiness.  The tears were shaking me enough that Adam got to his feet and pulled me into a hug.

Feeling his strong arms around me, knowing that I would have that feeling all to myself for the rest of our lives helped me find the syllables that I had been searching for.

"Yes, Adam.  Yes!"  He pulled back from me enough to give me the best kiss of my life so far.


	4. Like Cinderella

Chapter 4

Like Cinderella 

The word of our engagement spread quickly.  Suddenly I had people coming up to me wanting to know whom I was.  Adam was getting many compliments from his colleagues.  He loved it.  All the praise and attention put a beaming smile on his handsome face.  Bryce and Nick also became the center of attention.  They must have a lot of their father in them because they, too, were basking in the glow of everyone's affections.

            Near show time Stephanie McMahon, General Manager of SmackDown!, found us in a locker room talking with Kurt Angle.  She looked like she had something on her mind.  Her hands were clasped behind her back.

            "I am sorry to interrupt," she said, her hands now cupping each other at chest level.  "But my father wishes to meet with Adam and Analei.  Kurt your match tonight has been changed.  May I speak with you in a few minutes?  Meet me in my office."  She turned and just before leaving, she tilted her head and spoke again.  "By the way congratulations on both your engagement and birth of the twins.  They are very cute babies, Adam."  Then she walked out the door.

            Adam picked the boys up and headed for Vince's office for the second time that day.  When I asked what this little meeting was about Adam just shrugged his shoulders in response.  In all my years watching wrestling I could not remember one time meeting with Vince had ever been a good thing.  This put a serious damper on my mood.

            Vince was sitting behind his giant cherry desk when we entered.  He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward to welcome us.  He did not get up, but rather just told us to take a seat.  I didn't like how he had not stood when we walked in.  I was not at ease until he leaned back in the chair and placed his hands on his chest.  It expressed a comfortable, kind nature to me.  At least that's what I hoped he was trying to convey.

            "Well it has been called to my attention that you have proposed marriage to this woman, Adam.  Am I right?"

            Adam must have been nervous, also.  He nodded in response.  He glanced quickly down at my hand held tightly in his.  The new diamond glittered in the bright light of the room.

            Vince saw where Adam's gaze when and smiled.  "Well now," he cleared his throat.  "This puts a bit of a kink in your return Adam."

            Adam looked up again.  There was a look of shock on his face.  I knew what he was thinking.  Vince was probably going to say that this wedding was not in the cards at this point in time.  He would need the character of Edge back on the road.

            Than to both our surprise Vince spoke in a kind, soft voice, "Congratulations to both of you.  One of two things is possible here.  Either you, Analei, can go on the road while the wedding is being planned or Adam can return when the wedding is over.  The choice is your's to make."

            I really could not believe what I had just heard.  The man that runs his company with an iron fist just granted us control of the situation and Edge was one of SmackDown!'s biggest superstars.

            Adam sighed and turned towards me.  Vince saw that this would take some talking between Adam and I so he excused himself.

              
            "That was amazing," I let a breath out when he left.

            "You have no idea how generous Vince just was being."  Adam rose to his feet and stretched his long arms over his head.  "Now which option do we take?"

            My smile from the proposal of possibly spending even more solo time with Adam faded.  Instead I had the right corner of my lip tucked in, chewing in contemplation.  Neither decision was easy.  One choice deprived me and his sons of his constant presence unless we traveled with him.  I did not se how that was feasible so it would be a separation if this was our decision.  On the other hand, I knew deep down in my heart Adam missed the wrestling business very much.  I could not tell him that he would have to miss more of what he loved, plus the fans missed him terribly.  No, there was no way Vince's nice gesture had made things easy.

            Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Adam let out a sigh.  "Well Baby, this is our first dilemma as an official couple.  Damn, it's a doozy too."  His eyes drifted towards the twins in their carriers.  It was obvious he didn't want to part from them so soon.  Both of them were sleeping and it brought a tiny tear to leave his eye because it had become one of his favorite things to watch them in peaceful slumber.

            He looked back at me.  His arms reached out for me and I walked into a comforting hug.  He whispered into my hair that he thinks the four of us can do this.  His thoughts were all pointing to returning to the road, but with me and the twins in tow.  It was wrong of him to not take Vince's offer and go on the road to plan the wedding this way.  I mean, he had given us the okay to get married in the first place.  So Adam believed we could make do, at least for a little while.  And with his confidence, I too believed it would work out all right.

            Vince rapt on the heavy door before peeking his head inside, "Reach a decision?"

            This time both of us had found our voices and said together in strength, "We have decided to plan the wedding while traveling."  Then the owner of this multimillion-dollar company walked into the room.  A big smile was on his face.  He embraced both Adam and I together.  Then we sat down to discuss travel arrangements.  It was all done so quickly, like Vince had known this was going to happen.  On second thought, the man is very smart and seems to know everything.

            After everything was squared away Adam and I settled backstage to watch the show.  SmackDown! was good that night.  Kurt's match had been changed from a tag team match up with Big Show to face Brock Lesnar and Matt Hardy to a singles match with Matt.  It was for the heavy weight title that Kurt held.  Fortunately he was able to retain his WWE title.  Adam was happy about that.  He hoped to be making a title run soon after he got back to work.  Edge's tag team stay was winding down to a close and he was ready for the big leagues.  So were his fans.

            Thinking about Adam returning to the ring made my mind jump tracks to the talk we had with Vince.

            "Analei," Vince started.  "I usually don't allow this sort of thing.  You know, non-wrestlers to travel with the company, but I think this is a special case.  Adam, here, has grown very attached to the twins and yourself.  It would be wrong of me to deny any party of each other.  Plus, I feel that both fiancés should share the wedding planning responsibilities.  And last but not least, I desperately need Edge back on my show.  With all of this being said I wish the four of you to begin traveling with SmackDown! next Friday.  There is a house show scheduled for New Hampshire and then another one on Sunday in Rhode Island.  Monday night's event is in Massachusetts and the week ends with the SmackDown! taping at Mohegan Sun.  Tickets for a plane from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to New Hampshire will be held at Pittsburgh International.  Adam, I am giving you permission to rent a safe and reliable vehicle.  Your family should have the safest transportation at all times.  This permission is extended for every leg of traveling.  Also a plane ride is scheduled to take you back home.  I am done with my speech now.  Enjoy the show."

            Before I knew it Adam, Nicholas, Bryce and I were driving the lonely stretch of highway to Pittsburgh.  It was home sweet home, for now at least.  And that's when it hit me.  Hard too.

            My life was changing I realized as Adam parked the car in the garage below my building.  In a matter of minutes my career and future was not what I had all mapped out.  Oh my!  Another thought came to mind.  Work, what was I to do about work?  I am still scheduled to be off for the next three months.  That means the magic two-week grace period wouldn't apply to me.  The thing was, I was going to give up my career.  I was 26 with a marketing degree, three-month-old twins and a fiancé whose concept of home was a hotel room.  This was something huge and I had already agreed to the plan.  How could I have been so dumb to not really think this through?  My love and admiration for Adam, coupled with the excitement of his proposal, kept my mind from functioning properly.  My degree that I worked so hard to achieve would be useless and so would my apartment with all its furniture.

            My head was hung low as I carried the boys' bags up the two flights of stairs.  Turning the key in the lock I noticed all the little things around me, like the scratch marks on the wall from moving in.  It was a weird sense of detachment I felt as I opened the door.

            Once inside I helped Adam with the carriers.  Both Nick and Bryce were fast asleep.  They looked so happy with little smiles on their faces.  It was quite peaceful this way.

            Adam called to me from the living room.  I hadn't noticed him leave the room.  "Ana, Hun, give Layla a call tomorrow.  She left a message to have lunch or something.  I think that's a great idea.  You get to have a day of fun and I can play with my sons."

            My heart stopped cold.  Layla… I was leaving my best friend.  She is the only family I have, my rock that holds me up and makes me strong.  That's going to be the most gut-wrenching thing, moving away from Layla.

            "Sure, that would be great.  I could use a lunch where I don't have to feed three mouths instead of just one.  Besides, I need to talk with her any way.  You know, about my most recent life events."  I now stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen; my arms were limp with fatigue.  Boy it had been a long day, but good things had happened.

            He walked over and hugged me so tight I thought my ribs would break.  "Oh Analei," he whispered into my hair.  "I love you so much."

            The words 'I love you, too' were barely audible pressed against his strong chest.  And it was true, almost frighteningly true.  I love Adam Copeland with all my heart.  I would do anything for him as long as he was happy.  Even travel from town to town with him.

            "Alright baby, let's go to bed.  I am beat from traveling."  Adam took my hand and we made our way back to our bedroom.  Funny, I now thought of my apartment as a shared home.  That was a comforting thought.  Seeing "us" together and thinking of things in terms of both of ours was going to make the transition a lot easier in the coming months.

            I silently disrobed and slipped between the soft cotton sheets.  Feeling Adam's hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face him.  A tiny tear was leaving his eye as a lazy, tired smile danced on his lips.

            "Thank you for being you."  That's all he said before drifting into a sweet slumber.  The corners of his mouth stayed up turned.  My babies get so many mannerisms from their father.  The smile while they sleep was just one of them.

            I rolled onto my right side and shut my eyes, willing sleep to befall me.  Alas, it did not.  I lay there pondering once again the events of the day.  Adam proposed to me.  The love of my life and father of my precious children asked me to be his wife.  That alone was enough to keep me all atwitter.  Then through a whirlwind of decisions I was now a part of the WWE SmackDown! road crew, albeit unofficial.  I would be leaving my beloved city of Pittsburgh.  Oh there were so many memories to recall.

            I remembered my first day of college.  The first class I had was Calculus, my worst subject.  But somehow by the grace of God, a spunky girl with long dark hair was sitting next to me.  It was Layla and she just happened to be a math major.  We became fast friends, and not only because she helped me get an A in the class, but we shared a passion for professional wrestling.

            In fact that's where my obsession with all things Edge started.  Layla and I would spend hours fantasizing out loud about our favorite wrestlers.  My only thing was meeting Edge.  When that came true the end our sophomore year, I convinced myself some day we would date.  Oh how Layla used to laugh at me.  Well I would show her who gets the last laugh at lunch tomorrow.

            My most recent Pittsburgh memory, though, had to be my graduating tenth in my class from business school.  A week later I landed the job that I currently have.  It was such a wonderful feeling.  There I was just barely twenty-five and I was making good money doing something that I loved and living on my own in a big city.  It was an independent woman's dream.

            Silent tears trickled down my cheeks.  I did not know whether they were tears of joy or those of inevitable change.  One thing was for certain though.  My young life had just picked up to a more interesting pace.  Never would I have dreamt in my wildest dreams that a simple autograph session would alter my life, but that's just the way things go sometimes.

            Finally, my brain activity ceased.  I left those bewildering tears stain a track down my face. Sleep washed over me and pulled me into a deep dream of all the places I might see.

**************

            My knuckles tapped lightly on the glass door that lead to Layla's office at Mellon Bank's corporate office.  She was on the phone, but looked up to see who was at the door.  Almost immediately when she saw it was I, she ended the call and rushed over to let me in.  I was embraced in a warm hug that I gratefully returned.

            Layla gestured for me to sit down in one of the red leather chairs that sat facing her black granite desk.  I declined by shaking my head and got a quizzical look from my best friend.

            "I am here to rescue you from the evil monster called work," I flashed her my most masculine grin.  "To lunch, mah daling?"

            She giggled a little at my overdone southern accent before retrieving her purse from the cloakroom.  Then we were off.  She didn't ask where we were going and I didn't say.  It was an understood thing between the two of us.  Almost everyday for two years, until the time when I took my leave of absence from work, Layla and I ate lunch together, always at the same place, too, Palomino.  They had the best food or so we thought.  Over the years Layla and I sampled everything on the menu, but our favorite dish was the chicken and broccoli Alfredo.  The hostess recognized us and promptly escorted us to our usual table over by the window facing Fifth Avenue.

            After our order was taken I smiled at Layla.  She of course smiled back, but then she began to talk.

            "Ana, I missed these little lunches with you.  Oh my God did I need to get out of that office.  No, no the whole building.  The call you so thankfully interrupted was with the new financial advisor for my department.  He keeps insisting we redo all the numbers for the last ten years worth of paperwork.  I have just had it with all his stupidity.  There is just no way we could ever do all that again and keep up with today's constant flow of invoices.  So enough about why I am going insane, it's your turn.  How are my honeys doing and how is Mr. Help Around the House?"

            Oh boy was there so much to say and the most important part was the most difficult.  "Geez, Lay, where do I start?"  Yeah I was vying for time here, but what can you expect?  "Nick is doing really well.  He coos more than Bryce.  But the doctor likes Bryce's progress too.  She says that Bryce will catch up with Nick in time.  Adam is doing great with them.  He's a wonderful father.  It truly is a blessing that he pushed to stay when they were born.  That's how I am here solo, able to enjoy food all by myself."

            "Good.  I can't wait to see them again.  We should chill this weekend, just us two with the babies.  They must miss Aunt Layla by now," she giggled then noticed my face.  I was chewing on my bottom lip.  Whether or not Layla picked up on this I do not know.  She jumped tracks onto another topic.  "So how was the SmackDown! taping?  Any juicy news I would care to know?"

            That put a smile on my face.  This was one thing that was almost jumping out of my skin to tell her.  I couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the ring yet.  Though I was never one to be flashy with my happiness.

            "Now that you asked, there was something extraordinary that happened in Ohio," I said this as I brought my left elbow to the tabletop and leaned on my left palm.  This was the one time I would subtly gestured towards my good fortune.

            "Analei!" she gasped.  "No way…"

            I interrupted her exclamation, "Yes way.  Adam asked me to be his wife yesterday before the show."  I could no longer contain my excitement.  And neither could she as she got up from her seat and gave me a huge hug.  Layla was possibly the only person I that knew I wanted Adam in my life.  It was something I confided in her while pregnant with Bryce and Nick.

            She composed herself as our server brought the food.  Layla was definitely bubbly.  Her happiness for me was infectious, but part of me held back the joy.  I knew the next piece of news was going to crush her and I couldn't down play the seriousness with a lot of laughter.

            We ate in silence for a little while.  I was savoring not only the last Palomio lunch with Layla but also the delicious food I had come to love Pittsburgh for.  When the guy came around to ask about desert I quickly answered, "Two slices of chocolate mouse, please.  Oh and a pot of hot tea."  Layla looked at me after he left.  We never got desert, usually because we were too full from our meal.  I figured it was better to sit a little while longer with her.

            "My treat, Lay."  I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "There is something else that happened in Ohio.  As you know Adam is going back to the ring.  Well when he proposed Vince asked to speak with the both of us.  He is all cool with the wedding.  In fact he is happy we are getting married.  It's just he decided, and so did Adam and I, that it's best we plan it together."  I gritted my teeth before I continued.  "I am going to travel with him, Lay.  I leave Friday morning."

            I saw her breath catch in her throat.  She was not expecting this, not at all.

            "I'm a big girl.  I can deal.  Oh!  Analei!"  She let a tear trickle down her face.  Quickly her hand flew up to brush it away.  "I'm going to miss you, that's for sure.  I am just too happy you found love.  These boys need their father anyway.  So do you.  There was no way you could have taken care of them, worked enough to support them and kept yourself sane.  Analei Chasez, I have known you for so long.  We are more like sisters than friends.  No matter where you go in life or what you do, I will always love and support you."

            Those words were the kicker.  Both her and I were bawling by the time our chocolate mouse arrived.  It was just what we needed, a large, fattening piece of food to bond over for the last time.  This moment was etched into my mind now.  I would have called it the closing of one chapter of my life, but it really wasn't the end.  It was more of a growing, loving experience and I was spreading my wings.  I just hoped they were strong enough to fly.

**************

            Soon, too soon, I was on the road.  The first few days were exciting.  It began like a vacation.  The plane ride and renting of the vehicle all reminded me of the summer trips my mom and I used to take.  That was so long ago though.  I could not have been older than six or seven.

            Adam's physical technicality was just as good as when he left the ring.  Probably because I urged him to go the gym a few times a week.  Luckily we joined the crew for three house shows before a live taping, but Adam still looked great after all that time off.  SmackDown!'s show was more than spectacular.  The fans were eager for his return and definitely welcomed him with open arms.  Vince was very smart.  Like I said he knows everything and anticipated how crazy the crowd would react.  His solution was to keep his presence unknown until the main event.  That's when Edge ran down the ramp to interrupt a match between Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit.  Seeing him perform from backstage was magical.  Every single body was on their feet as Edge attacked Kurt.  It was obviously ended in a D.Q. but it was clear Edge was back and ready to be better than ever!

            That night was special.  After the taping a big group of people went out to celebrate.  Vince, of course, knew the Connecticut area very well and recommended this wonderful restaurant.  Our part took up a significant amount of space.  Kurt was the ringleader of this outing and he made sure Adam got only the finest service.  Billy and Torrie joined us.  Again she was fascinated with the twins.  It was a bit of a relief that Torrie was so fond of them.  It meant I could take a break from hovering over them.  I will admit it I am a protective mother.  A few other guys had trooped along instead of heading straight for the hotel or airline.  Adam was at the head of the table with me on his right and Kurt was across from me.  The way everyone sat down I ended up with Stephanie next to me.  She was quiet at first and not at all how I expected the boss's daughter to be.  It wasn't until after everyone was settle and chatting with one another that Steph turned towards me.

            "Analei," she smiled, a warm, inviting look in her soft brown eyes.  "I am glad you're on the crew.  We were so shot on females.  I was kind of lonely before, but now…it's just going to be a lot of fun."

            Steph's smile and energy was infectious.  We talked non-stop all through dinner.  I was making friends on the road.  Both Steph and Torrie were very nice to me.  It was a relief to know the others would not regard me as an outsider because besides Adam and the boys I truly was on my own.

            When the dinner ended everyone went their separate ways.  The four of us headed to the nearest hotel for the night.  It was late and Adam was obviously exhausted.  So was I.  Nick and Bryce had fallen asleep long ago, though.  Even with all the commotion at the restaurant they were out like a light.

            The next two weeks, when we finished traveling, were spent cleaning out my apartment.  Adam pointed out that our lovely sons would not stay so tiny forever and my bachlorette pad just would not contain twin toddlers.  All of my keepsakes were shipped to his home in Tampa where my life would begin after the wedding.

            Also, I met with my boss and informed her of my intentions.  She wished me the best of luck in all future endeavors.  I saw in her eyes that she was upset at my request to leave.  I had been hired as a young, promising employee.  She told me that a month or two after joining the creative team.  This was not an easy thing to do, just up and leave the amazing group of people who had become my family.  Now, thought, I had a more important family to take care of and they were relocating me to Tampa, Florida.  I was getting a very good recommendation from my current employer so when I was all settled I could begin working again.  Thinking about all these changes made me realize it might not be such a hard adjustment.  I was moving to a sunny location where I could raise my boys with plenty of space for them to play.  I was also marrying the most loving, caring, generous man I had ever met.  It turns out the situation was for the better.

            Our down time from then on was spent in Adam's spacious home, our home.  It was still difficult to get used to first the idea of living in a large house and second because it was weird to think now I was sharing all I had with another person.  Although Adam did make it a lot easier with how much he truly loved me.

**************

            Steph found me the day I was really going insane.  She overheard Undertaker comment about the maelstrom of paper coming from the break room.

            I heard the door open, but did not look up.  I was beyond frazzled.  She approached me with cautious footsteps.  Guess she thought I would go off on her.

            "Ana," Steph spoke slowly as not to disrupt me.  It wouldn't matter if she had; I was at my wit's end with this all.  "Are you alright?"

            For once I let my eyes shift upward from the magazine on the table.  Steph's usually soft brown eyes were shining with genuine concern.  I let out a long, exasperated sigh.  Boy that was needed.

            "No," I answered.  "I am driving myself nuts.  Do you know how many wedding dress styles there are?"  I pointed to the dozen or so bridal magazines spread out in front of me.  Again I spoke, not giving her time to formulate an answer.

            "Thousands, Steph, thousands.  Adam wants an early summer wedding.  May is just six months away.  There's so much to do and I can't even decide on a dress yet.  I am hopeless."

            My head dropped on the heap of glossy sheets.  I felt Steph lay her hand on my shoulder.  She rubbed and squeezed it, letting me know she wanted to help me.  I raised my face towards her.  I wasn't crying.  It was too stupid a reason to cry, but my eyes had to reveal the twinge of frustration I felt.

            "That's the only thing you are freaking about?  Picking a dress?"  Steph was now seated beside me her right elbow leaning on my copy of Bridal Boutique.  Her head rested on her right hand as she cocked it to get a good look at my face.

            "Analei, honey.  I am here for you if you need my help."

            A glint of hope came into my eyes.

            "Really, Steph?"

            "Sure.  That's what friends are for."

            I breathed a sigh of relief.  She took it as a sign that I accepted her offer.

            "Besides, I am known for my fashion sense."

            I giggled as I glanced at her outfit.  She wore a filmy pink turtleneck tank and black slacks.  As GM of the show she had to look professional, even hours before show time.

            Steph reached for the magazine directly in front of me.  The look she threw me told me it was one to quickly look passed.  She flipped through the next couple of pages.  Magazine after magazine she did this to and not even one word was uttered.  Fifteen minutes later all of those issues lie in a neat pile in front of her.  She turned to me then and spoke.

            "Have you even decided what your dream dress would look like?"

            It was a curious question and not one I had thought about at all.

            "Well no," I responded slightly puzzled as to where she wanted my attention to go.  "Should I have?"

            Steph's eyes increased in size as her jaw slowly fell open.  The look she gave me was one a child would give a mother when she had been told that marrying her favorite actor was not to be.

            "Yes!" she almost screamed.  "That's the most important part.  No wonder you're lost."

            "Help me fix it then Steph."  I really was clueless as to why having a dream-wedding gown would allow me to pick one out of these pictures.

            She reached across the table and snatched a napkin from a pile someone had left from lunch.

            "Pen please," she instructed.  "First things first, sleeves or no sleeves?"

            "No sleeves, but no tiny straps either."

            Steph jotted these down and then looked at me again.  "Material…silk, satin?  For the bodice."

            "OOO satin.  That would feel like heaven against my skin."  Again she wrote on the napkin.

            "Long or short gown?  Also a-line or full?"

            I thought of a fairy tale.  All the brides wore long, full gowns.  They looked magical.  I, too, wanted that.

            "Long and full.  Crinoline lining and…," I paused.  "Can I change my mind?"

            She smiled.  "Of course.  This is your dress.  I am just the caring best friend here to help you think calmly and visualize."

            Stephanie McMahon just called us best friends.  Odd, but comforting.  We had only been chatting for a month or two.  Then again life on the constant go really did bond travelers together.

            "In that case.  I wish for the bodice to be velvet, the full gown skirt to be satin with pink roses around the v-cut waistline.  The skirt will also have a train, three feet long.  I want a tiara veil."

            I finished my explanation with a grin a mile wide.  I had described my dream dress.  She deserved a hug so I leaned over and engulfed her in a friendly one.  That felt so good to have a friend to hug like that.  But it did make me miss Layla.  No one, not even Steph, could ever take her place.  Underneath it all Layla and I were sisters connected forever at the heart.  It would be a near impossibility for someone to affect my life the same way.

               So it was set.  I knew what my wedding dress should look like.  The next step was not easy.  Steph explained that on every leg of the tour across America we would stop in as many bridal gown stores as time would permit.  She swore to be as much help as she could that meant she would use her celebrity status to get me what I wanted.

            After that tumultuous day in the catering area, Steph and I spent a lot of time together.  Torrie came with us several times, but she was more than content to stay with my boys.  She easily became their second mother.

            It wasn't long before we found IT.  Somewhere in Washington state, a small town I think, was my dream dress.  The gown had all the specifications I wanted.  It was a miracle we got there when we did.  The shopkeeper informed us that it was the only one she ever received from this particular designer.  Then when I tried it on it immediately fit like a glove.

            There was no deliberation.  I handed the woman my credit card.  The total accrued to around a grand, but it didn't matter.  This was my dress.  During the drive back to our hotel I thought about my good fortune.  I was beginning to think fate guided me towards that little store.  A curious question popped into my head.  I pulled the dress to the front seat and looked for the designer's tag.  Oddly enough I could not find one.  I chuckled and gently placed the dress in the back of the car.

*************

            Everything, planning wise, after the dress hunt was a piece of cake. The guest list was extensive, only on Adam's side though.  The entire company was invited along with Adam's family.  I, on the other hand, only had Layla.  But she was to be in my wedding party, which had yet to be discussed, so I really didn't have anyone to watch me walk down the aisle.  It was a bit depressing to dwell on so I just didn't.  Besides WWE had welcomed me into their arms.  I felt that they were my family as well as Adam's.

            The invitations were ordered before Christmas.  The date was already solidified.  I would be Mrs. Adam Copeland come May 4.  Adam wanted an outside wedding.  May would be a little cold everyplace else but Tampa so we were to be wed at his house.  Adam owned a very large piece of land, plus it would be private and out of the sight of the public.

            That was all we were able to do before the hustle and bustle of Christmas pounced on us.  There were shows to tape and gifts to buy.  Also I had arranged for Layla to visit us in Tampa.  It would be the first time seeing my best friend since September.  Oh it was a busy time.

            The weekend before Christmas it was crazy around the WWE locker room.  Velocity and SmackDown! were taped Sunday evening in Vancouver.  Vince threw a holiday bash Tuesday before Christmas.  The entire company was there so I also got a chance to meet the RAW roster.

            It was a super cool party.  There was a giant gift exchange done with each roster independently.  Adam had gotten Undertaker.  But what in the world would that man need?  Somehow Adam knew that Mark was thinking about getting his daughter's name tattooed on the back of his neck to compliment the "Sara" one on his throat.  Adam presented Mark with a card and gift certificate for his hometown's tattoo parlor.

            "This is sweet!  How the hell did you figure out that I wanted my baby girl's name done in ink?"  I heard Mark bellow in his gruff voice that was so unmistakably his.  I grinned to myself knowing that Adam had his ways of always finding things out.  He is sneaky, I will give him that, but he is also one of the most thoughtful people on Earth and will go out of his way to give you exactly what you have been looking for.  I had noticed that quality in my man.  It is just one of the millions of reason I was more than happy to become his wife.

            I even got a name in this whole ordeal.  Luckily the females trade with each other so I did not have to pick something out for one of the guys.  My pick served a double purpose because I got Torrie.  I was going to give her something anyway for always taking the boys.

            "Hey Torrie," I said with a smile.  She walked over to me.  The box was in my left arm as I was carrying a happy Bryce with my right.  Adam had Nick in his arms.  Once again he was being a proud poppa.  My attention quickly turned back to Torrie.

            "This is for you.  Thank you for being such a sweetheart.  Happy Holiday too."

            She took the box and ripped the wrapping off.  Inside was a t-shirt that said "World's Best Second Mommy."  Nick and Bryce's handprints and footprints were also sported on the shirt.  Torrie gasped when she laid eyes on it.

            "Analei this is the cutest thing anyone has ever given me."  She leaned forward and gave me a hug, being careful not to crush Bryce in the process.  When Torrie pulled away she bent down to be eye level with my son.  "And you, you doll."  She kissed his round little cheek.  He giggled at the light brush of her lips.  "I absolutely love being your second mommy.  Hopefully one day you and Nicky will have some play friends to run around with backstage."

            It was my turn to gasp as her body stood to full height.  Her eyes twinkled with delight as she saw my thoughts processing her last statement.

            "Are you?" I spoke when my mind finally stopped being in shock.  Torrie pulled her bottom lip in with her top teeth and shook her head slightly.  I let out a tiny sigh.  It wasn't that I didn't think she was ready yet.  Hell, she was practically raising my children backstage.  But I just wanted her to go a bit with her career before she took time off for a family.

            "Nah, not yet.  Billy and I are thinking about planning the wedding though.  We've been engaged for a good year and a half, damn maybe even two years now."  She giggled.  "It's so bad that I forget that, but it was so long ago that he proposed.  Add traveling almost constantly to it, and days just blend together."

            I nodded in agreement.  I know there were days in a row that I had no clue which day of the week it was.  Usually I measured the time by home time or travel time.  It was always one or the other.  Sunday through Saturday really didn't exist in the wrestling world.  Especially on the SmackDown! crew.  We were always messed up because we tape on Tuesdays. But the two shows air Thursday and Saturday.  It really does fuck with your heard after a while.

            "Well anyway," Torrie continued.  "I was thinking of taking a bit of time off, at least from active ring work, after our wedding.  But that's probably a long way off.  Thank you again Ana.  Have a good holiday."  She hugged me quick and laid a kiss on my cheek.  Then she walked off to join her fiancé.

            I turned to look for Adam.  It was getting late, I was growing tired and Bryce had become restless in my arms.  A pair of chocolate eyes met my blue ones as I focused my gaze.  It was Steph.

            "Merry Christmas Ana!" she squealed.  "I have a gift for you."

            "Steph you shouldn't…" A bulky box being thrust into my free hand interrupted my protest.

            "Open it," she ordered.  I handed her Bryce, who welcomed the fresh face.

            The wrapping was beautiful, all gold and shimmery.  A green bow was placed in the corner with a tag that read "To: Analei, my best friend.  Love, Stephanie."  I carefully pulled the paper off.  It was almost too beautiful to open.  Then I lifted the lid of the shoebox to reveal a pair of glass shoes.  These were definitely more precious than the gift-wrap that now lie at my feet.  Between the two shoes was a tennis bracelet composed of at least a hundred tiny diamonds.

            "Jesus, Steph, what is all this for?"  I looked at her with wide eyes.  She stood and smiled for a while, just taking in my reaction.

            Finally she spoke, "Its' for you silly.  I figured with you r perfect dress you would need perfect shoes.  Also a girl just is not complete without a tennis bracelet."

            I thanked her and we talked for a few minutes before Adam came around to take us to the airport.  We said our quick good-byes and hurried to get the flight home to Tampa.

            The next few days were hectic to say the least.  Although I was always on the go, it was my first Christmas with Adman and also as a mother.  Christmas day marked Nick and Bryce's sixth month of life.  Even though they were barely able to roller over, Adam splurged on every toy he saw.  Both boys ended up with a boatload of stuff.

            I had decided to play hostess for Christmas dinner.  Layla came down from Pittsburgh.  She helped me make the large meal.  It was so nice spending time with her again.  Adam's parents flew in from Toronto.  They are some of the nicest people I have ever met.  You would have thought that they would be reserved around me, the woman who tied their young son down.  Nope, they were the complete opposite.  His mother approached me with open arms, literally.  Adam's dad went right to his grandsons.  I saw, in that first moment, where all the Copeland males in my life got their charm.  Adam's father had it also.  Jason Reso and his parents completed the dinner guest list.

            After a very filling meal, of which I received rave reviews, a bit of gift exchange commenced.  Once again the twins, who could just hold a rattle, made out like bandits.  I went to bed that night feeling very fulfilled in my life.

            Our momentary break was short lived.  The next week it was back to normal.  The fact that I now considered normal to consist of rental cars, suitcases and arenas should have been alarming, but somehow some way it felt meant to be.  The travel time also meant that the wedding plans would resume.  There were lots of things yet to do, but it was the easier tasks to complete.

            Late one night, Adam and I figured out the menu for the reception.  It was a simple one that could be catered in his backyard since that's where we would party after the ceremony.  We would never have been able to move all those people some place else anyway.  Also he contacted the local pastor in our section of Tampa.  We sat after that deciding on the wedding party.

            "This is the easy part," Adam announced as he held the notebook containing all our decisions for the big day.  It had become almost as important as our sons.  He scrawled Groom and Bride at the top of the next blank page.  "Jay's my best man."  Adam wrote that down.

            "Duh, Adam, of course he is," I giggled.  It was such a silly thing to say, but I was just happy that day.  Bryce had started crawling.  That put me into a great mood.  Well the fact I was drinking lots of Pepsi could have something to do with it too.  Either way I was beyond giddy.  "Layla is my maid of honor.  I promised her the title years ago.  Plus you nor I have female relatives close enough."  Again I just beamed.  This was fun, just the two of us building our future teeny step by teeny step.

            "True.  Who else is going to be up there with you and her?"  It was a good question.  Layla was my only female friend.  I sat there thinking a bit.  The caffeine was definitely affecting my mind and it's ability to function.  Then that little light bulb went off in my head.

            "Steph and I have become pretty close.  Write her down.  Oh and Torrie, too.  She's just a wonder, you know with the boys and all.  Granted I still must ask them, but I doubt they will object."

            Adam jotted those two down.  He looked up at me and next he rattled off his choice for groomsmen.

            "I think the Hardys would be my best choice.  Before the split, Jeff, Matt, Jay and I were near inseparable.  Kurt, though, I can't leave him out.  He has really been an awesome best friend since Jay and I had broken up.  I am adding him to the list."  He did just that.  A "hmm" escaped his lips.  "Now we are a bridesmaid short."

            "I really don't have anyone else."

            "Ummm…."  Adam looked at me.

            "Whatcha looking at me for?  Don't you know someone?"  Despite the seriousness of this dilemma a giggle was elicited from me.  Adam was deep in thought and his brow was all furled.  It looked amusing through my drug-induced state.

            He turned to me at the sound of my girlish laughter.  He looked like he would grunt at me.  That only furthered my hysterics.  Soon I was clutching my stomach.  Adam began to laugh also.  It started as a soft chuckle brought about by my antics, though soon it was his full on booming laughter.  Both of us stopped when the tears started flowing.  I ended up with my face close to his, so I stole a kiss.  Just as Adam was going in for a second kiss, I pulled back.

            "I know I am not good friends with Amy Dumas, but I know her and Matt are together so I think I have found our missing person."

            He looked hurt for all of two seconds and answered with, "That's a good idea."  Amy's name was written down in our notebook then laid aside.

Sleep hit me like a rock right at that moment.  Before my eyes fell shut I cuddled closer to Adam.  He was already asleep too.  Instinctively his arms wrapped around my body.  The light beside the bed was left lit.  I didn't care though because everything fit comfortably and there was going to disturb that.

*************

            It was finally time for the Big Day.  I stood in the master bedroom of my house.  All around me were arms and hands each doing their own thing to make me the most beautiful I could be.  The dress fit like a glove, as did Steph's Christmas presents.  My reflection in the mirror told me I was stunning on the most important day of my life.  There I was in a mêlée of human appendages just staring at myself in amazement.

            "Ana," a voice called softly.  I didn't respond.  "Ana!"  The voice grew louder.  It was Layla.  She was next to me in the pale blue dress I had picked out for my bridesmaids.  Her shouting my named pulled my attention from the mirror.  She was good at pulling me out of my ravine.  "Girl you are beautiful."

            "Yea," a soft voice agreed from behind my girls and veil she was fixing into place.  "Your dad is going to cry at the sight of you."  
            I sucked in a quick breath.  My eye caught Layla making motions for Torrie to shut up.  Her blush at the mistake she made, although she was not quite sure exactly what that mistake was, was almost as audible as the gasp she sounded.

            "It's alright," I calmed the two down.  "She didn't now.  I don't talk about life before Pittsburgh.  Hell I don't even think about it, usually."  I turned around to face my room full of bridesmaids.  Then I announced, "I am walking down the aisle by myself.  It may seem odd to you all, but I am a confident, independent woman."

            As I finished speaking there was a knock at the door.  A male voice spoke up through the wood.  "Everyone dressed and beautiful?"  It was a strong, robust voice.  It belonged to none other than Vince.

            "Yes," I responded.  He opened the door to the makeshift dressing room loaded with makeup, dresses and gorgeous female superstars.

            "So is my daughter ready to go?"  He looked at me.  What did he say?  Steph's not getting married, I am.  Now I was confused.  I stood there trying to process the situation and it just was not making sense.  Vince took another step closer to me.  He raised his eyebrows.  "So Analei are you not going to answer my question?  The ceremony's about to start and the bride must be present."

            I found my voice, "But I don't understand."

            Vince chuckled slightly before answering.  "Today, and for as long as you like, you are my daughter.  And as tradition goes the father walks his girl down the aisle on her wedding day."  He held out his arm.  I linked mine with his and turned to look Steph in the eye.  She had this gigantic smile on her face.  Vince held me back as my bridesmaids filed into the hallway.

            "You look….words cannot describe it, Hun.  I am honored to be you father today.  Like I said though I would be honored to be you father for as long as you would like.  You are part of my extended family now.  And I know you are the best match for Adam.  He's never been happier."  Vince talked to me as we made our way to the yard.

            The bridal march began and everyone stood up to see me enter.  The majority of the ceremony was the same as any other wedding.  When time came to exchange vows, Adam and I had prepared our own.

            Adam held my left hand in his.  When he began his speech his voice wavered just a bit.  "Analei Rebecca Chasez, before you I was just another egotistical superstar in the WWE.  My life was one big party.  Then there was a signing in Pittsburgh.  It was a good three or four years ago.  One look and you had me.  Your face was the only one I have ever remembered among all my fans.  I knew one day I would ask you to my room.  My intentions were the same as always, but somehow the feeling behind it was different.  I only wanted to hang out with you, but your beauty was too much to resist.  Then when you phoned me of your pregnancy I was frightened.  I let the news settle and realized it was my way back to you.  You're like an angel and you have graced my life.  I vowed the day I decided to be there for the baby that I would one day marry you.  Now here we stand, hand in hand in front of all the people I care about, and you are about to become my wife.  Ana, I promise to be there for you always and provide anything you could ever want.  Most of all, baby, I give you my heart and soul.  With that please accept this ring as a reminder of all you mean to me."

            He placed the ring on the tip of my ring finger and slid it passed my knuckle.  His eyes shown with the tears that threatened to pour forth.  It was my turn now.  I took a deep breath before I started, more to calm my nerves than anything.  I shouldn't be nervous though.  It was my heart's turn to speak.

            "It started out small, my crush on you.  Oh so long ago you captured my heart.  I nearly flipped when you first spoke to me.  Ask Layla.  She was the one who calmed me down so I didn't look foolish.  A miracle happened that night and it was one that would eventually join us forever.  The next miracle came about when you showed up at my door.  My heart actually stopped because it was something I had wanted for so long.  The last few months have felt like Heaven.  I am more happy than I have ever been."  I finally looked at his eyes.  He was crying now.  Tears of joy slowly fell on his cheeks.  The sight of course made me let a few tears loose.  But I had to gather my strength to finish my vows.  "Here I am in front of the man I dreamt about since like forever.  There's a Cinderella dress on my body.  In fact I feel very much like Cinderella.  All around me is magic.  It's absolutely wonderful.  But nothing can compare to the paradise I will bestow you year in and year out.  It is my solemn vow to stand by your side and support you through everything.  I have tasted life on the road and I know its not easy, but Adam Copeland, you will always have my love to come home to and it will be with you every step of the way because in that instant we talked our hearts became connected."

            I quickly slipped the ring on his finger as tears rolled down my face.  This was definitely the best day of my life.  It was etched in my memory so distinctly that I would remember every detail, right down to the taste of the salt in the Tampa air, until my dying day.

            The reception was wonderful.  Crazy too.  It was and afternoon and night of dancing and eating.  The food was excellent, well worth the money.  I was able to mingle with all the employees of the WWE.  I made many new friends that night.  I truly felt like Cinderella.  All of it was a fairy tale.  My only hope was that it was real and it would last for all of my life.  When I next fell asleep, sometime the next day and it was more like I passed out form exhaustion; a thought entered my mind before it shut off.  Funny to think about two years ago I was just a wrestling fan who was infatuated with Edge.  Now in that short time, I had become Mrs. Adam Copeland and mother of Adam's children.  The thought made me snuggle closer to my new husband.  The comfort I received from those arms is worth more than all the gold in the world.  Sometimes those dreamy fair tales do become reality.  When that happens it just fits perfectly.


End file.
